L'Actu Poudlard !
by x-manga-Bleach-x
Summary: [Recueil] Mesdames et messieurs ! Vous ! Élèves de Poudlard ! Vous en avez assez de ne pas être à la page ? Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Venez feuilleter la Gazette de l'Actu Poudlard et vous saurez tout. Tout sur les nouveaux couples, les sorties, les fêtes, tout ! Colin Creevey, BlueMoon, Chealse, Dylan, Sacha et bien d'autres sont là pour vous informer ! Recueil Yaoi/hétéro - Humour.
1. Chapter 1

**L'Actu Poudlard ! - 1 **

.

_**Rating :** K _

_**Pairing :** TN/HP _

_**Note#** ( Oh Nott /SBLAF/ ) : se passe du pdv d'un OC_

_**I**l y aura peut-être d'autres écrits mais ils ne se suivront pas. _

.

.

**K**iara soupira de dépit en lâchant son appareil photo, le laissant pendre autour de son cou. Ils avaient échappé à sa vision d'aigle. Qui ?_ Potter_ et _Nott_ évidemment ! La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus collaborait depuis quelques mois déjà avec _Colin Creevey _et s'occupait de la rubrique et donc des photos pour appuyer ses dires. La plupart du temps, il s'agissait surtout de nouveaux couples mais il y avait également quelques grandes nouvelles qui rejoignaient la Une.

Bien sûr, elle rédigeait tous ses articles sous un faux nom – elle tenait un minimum à la vie tout de même ! Au début, elle avait songé à prendre un faux nom mais s'était finalement résignée à choisir un pseudo, _BlueMoon_. Pour en revenir au sujet principal, elle avait perdu de vue Théodore Nott et Harry Potter, ses nouvelles cibles. Les deux bruns avaient été aperçus un moment plus tôt dans un couloir isolé, par des étudiants de Poufsouffle. Bien sûr, ces derniers avaient été assurés qu'ils seraient les premiers à recevoir la Gazette de l'Actu Poudlard et que leurs noms resteraient anonyme ( _de toute façon elle ne s'en souvenait pas_ ). Elle avait réussi à les coincer ( ses victimes ) dans les escaliers mais ils lui avaient filé entre les mains.

Elle _**devait**_ trouver un moyen et – Oh ! La Blue-head s'arrêta près du hall lorsqu'elle les trouva. Ils fricotaient dans un coin sombre. À cette heure-ci de la journée, le Grand Hall était désert et la plupart étaient en cours.. sauf les 6ème années dont les cours avaient été annulés pour l'après-midi pour une obscure raison ( qu'elle ne tarderait pas à découvrir, elle collaborait aussi avec Chelsea pour la rubrique 'Événements' ). Elle leva lentement son appareil photo, cachée derrière une colonne, veillant à ne faire aucun geste brusque. Elle appuya lentement sur la détente et...

« Miss Sickt vous êtes là ! »

Kiara sursauta violemment, son appareil pendu à son cou et se retourna vivement pour apercevoir le minuscule professeur de Sortilèges.

_ Professeur Flitwick, le salua joyeusement Kiara, le cœur battant.

Le professeur afficha un sourire malicieux. Gné ?

_ Je voulais juste vous dire que vous avez obtenu la note maximale en sortilèges. Félicitations.

Kiara sourit de toutes ses dents et remercia chaleureusement le professeur qui commença à s'éloigner.

Toute contente, Kiara se retourna et son sourire s'effaça. Les sales petits... ! Ils en avaient encore profité ! Elle pivota sur ses pieds et interpella son professeur.

Le petit homme se retourna avec ce même sourire malicieux et Kiara plissa des yeux.

« Oui mon enfant ?

_ Est-ce que... Est-ce que par hasard vous...

_ Vous ne le saviez pas chère enfant, mais les professeurs ont engagé les paris. »

Ceci sembla répondre à la question de la jeune fille puisqu'elle se détourna. Les professeurs pariaient sur les couples étudiants et sur la durée de leur relation avant d'être découverte ? Voilà quelque chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas. Ça ferait un bon scoop. Perdue dans ses pensées Kiara manqua de peu de percuter le professeur Rogue et s'excusa platement. Rogue lui lança un regard meurtrier mais se pencha à son oreille :

« Il me semble avoir aperçu et dans la salle désaffectée. »

Et alors qu'il s'éloignait, faisant voler sa cape noire derrière lui, Kiara restait figée, elle rêvait où Rogue venait de lui venir en aide !? Bon, le fait que Potter soit dans l'histoire devait y être pour beaucoup, après tout, ce n'était pas un secret que ces deux-là se haïssaient. Et peut-être... peut-être que Rogue avait pris part aux paris ? … Si c'était une idée du directeur, il y avait peu de chances qu'il ait échappé à ça. Et s'il l'avait aidé, cela voulait dire qu'elle devait se dépêcher de se procurer les preuves nécessaires pour son articles ou sinon elle pouvait déjà s'abonner au P en potions ou pire... au T. lorsqu'elle réalisa ceci, la jeune femme bondit littéralement sur ses pieds et rasa les murs à la vitesse de l'éclair, son appareil fermement encré dans ses mains. Elle trouva rapidement la salle désaffectée et s'y faufila discrètement. Deux élèves étaient à l'intérieur. Cibles confirmées. Niarc Niarc Niarc. Vous allez payer pour m'avoir fait courir dans tout le château depuis deux jours !

À l'autre bout de la salle, devant le tableau, Harry et Théo se tripotaient sans aucune gêne, échangeant des baisers plus qu'enflammés. D'un coup, Kiara se fit l'effet d'un voyeur et se demanda si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait d'attendre un autre moment... mais... et le T en potions alors !? Elle ne pouvait pas attendre. C'était une question de... de... de potions ! Serpents vicieux...

Sa décision prise, elle inspira discrètement et, armée de son appareil photo dernier cri, lança un cri de guerre et... non.. elle ne lança pas de cri de guerre ça aurait tout gâché et la photographie aurait été floue. Un bruit résonna, autre que les bruits de succion et les deux amants se reculèrent précipitamment en entendant le flash.

Kiara se précipita vers la sortie, lançant un vague '' Vous m'évitez un T merci beaucoup ! '' par dessus son épaule avant de disparaître au large, laissant deux étudiants – Gryffondor et Serpentards_, totalement perdus ( surtout qu'il n'avait aperçu que le dos de leur voyeur ).

.

Le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner, beaucoup recrachèrent leur jus de citrouille, dont Drago Malfoy, Blaise Zabini et Ronal Weasley. Hermione, elle, ayant vu le coup venir depuis un bon moment déjà, buvait tranquillement sa tasse en lisant distraitement l'article.

« _**Nouveau Couple à Poudlard ! **_

_Et non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Un __**Gryffondor**__ et un __**Serpentard **__ensemble, c'est possible ! Peut-être qu'avec cette nouvelles, les tensions entre ces deux maisons vont-elles enfin s'apaiser ? On peut toujours espérer vous ne croyez pas ? Comment nous sommes-nous procurés ces photos ? Longue, longue histoire. Une aventure qui a duré plus de deux jours. Il a été difficile de les coincer, ces deux garçons sont vraiment rusés. J'ai eu recours à plusieurs essais, à chaque fois, soit ils disparaissaient, soit un professeur m'interpellait. C'est d'ailleurs ainsi que j'ai appris autre chose, chers élèves de Poudlard. Nous ne sommes à l'abri nul part. Les professeurs sont aux aguets ! En effet, après avoir un conversé avec l'un de nos professeur, j'ai pu apprendre que nos enseignants pariaient sur les ( futurs ) couples de notre école et pariaient également sur le temps qu'il s'écoulait avant que leur relation ne soit mise à l'affiche. Voilà donc pourquoi il m'a fallu tant de temps pour prendre une simple photo. Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier un professeur qui m'a été d'une grande aide. Je ne donnerai pas son nom mais je suis sûr qu'il se reconnaîtra s'il lit ce... magasine. Pour en revenir à nos deux Roméo et Juliette, ne les trouvez-vous pas __**mignons**__ ? _

_BlueMoon_ »

.

.

_« Vous trouverez de la pag le récit des aventures que j'ai vécu pour prendre cette photo de Théodore Nott &amp; Harry Potter. » _

.

**Fin**

.

_Voilà un petit OS qui m'est venu comme ça dans l'après-midi. _

_Je vous le poste avant mon départ pour Londres. _

_Je pars quatre jours. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**H**ello ! Bonjour bonjour voici une nouvelle parution de l'actu Poudlard ! Bon, ce n'est pas une suite, ça ne veut pas dire que Kiara ne réapparaîtra pas puisqu'elle est rédactrice et photographe pour le journal, ça veut juste dire que les drabbles ne se suivront pas. C'est pour ça que je ne me presserai pas quant à la parution. Avec la rentrée qui arrivent et mon absence de deux semaines avant les vacances ( j'ai raté le bac blanc du coup ) je dois rattraper mon retard. Bref, je publierai quand j'aurai l'inspiration. En attendant, c'est noté complet, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne rajouterai pas des ''drabbles'' de temps à autre. Pour les pairing, c'est principalement du **NottxPotter** parce que **BlueMoon** est ''fan'' d'eux, mais il y aura **d'autres couples** en fond selon les articles. _

_**A**h ! Au fait, je ne l'ai pas précisé mais.. je dirais que l'Actu Poudlard ne prend** pas** vraiment en compte les éléments du Tome 6. _

.

_**Loursa :**_

_Je suis heureuse que ça t'aies plu. Honnêtement, j'hésitais à écrire une sorte de ''suite'' parce que je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de mon niveau d'humour en ce moment. Mais comme j'étais seule à la maison cet aprèm, j'ai décidé de tenter le coup, et puis, il faut dire que ton commentaire ( invitation ) y était pour beaucoup. _

**Pairing :** léger TN/HP mentionné,

_pas vraiment de romance dans ce ''chapitre'' ni dans le suivant, mais ça reviendra après. _

**L'Actu Poudlard – 2**

.

.

**D**ylan sursauta lorsque, en se retournant, il aperçut une fine silhouette se mouvoir à quelques mètres de là. Est-ce que... Est-ce que cette histoire était réelle ? Bon, ils étudiaient à Pouldard, ils étaient donc – d'une certaine façon, habitués aux choses bizarres qui pouvaient se produire ici et là.

N'empêche... ce n'était vraiment pas rassurant de se promener dans l'immense château en pleine nuit... surtout une nuit de pleine lune. Ah.. Ah ah ah... Le directeur Dumbledore ne laisserait jamais une créature se promener librement dans le château n'est-ce pas ? Après tout... cela pouvait être dangereux.. non ? Enfin... il n'avait rien contre les loups-garous. Rien du tout ! Kiara, une Serdaigle de son année en était d'ailleurs un à moitié. Quand il disait à moitié, il voulait dire que ce n'était pas une femme-loup. Pas comme un de leurs anciens professeurs. Non. Elle, elle ne dépendait pas de la lune. Et elle ne se transformait pas en une... chose. Elle, elle se transformait en loup. Et puis, ce n'était pas totalement un loup-garou, disons qu'elle était... une hybride. Oui c'est ça. Autant il trouvait bizarre que malgré toutes les épreuves qu'elle aie traversé elle reste aussi puérile au point de passer son temps à fureter dans les couloirs pour afficher au grand jour ( et de façon totalement anonyme ! ) les couples de Poudlard, autant il était heureux de l'avoir rencontré. Elle n'aurait, après tout, jamais dû survivre à sa transformation d'après ses dires.

Enfin.. assez parlé de tout cela ! Il avait un scoop à rédiger.

… encore faudrait-il qu'il trouve ce maudit fantôme !

Une rumeur courait depuis peu à Poudlard. Apparemment, plusieurs étudiants de Gryffondor et Serpentard s'étaient retrouvés à l'infirmerie suite à des agressions des plus étranges. Selon les victimes interrogées, elles auraient été agressées par un élève de la maison rivale. Prenons par exemple un Gryffondor de sixième année, Harry Potter – oui toujours lui, un problème ? Il affirmait avoir reçu un sortilège de Malfoy. Inutile de dire que le fils Malfoy s'était retrouvé face à la colère de l'Héritier Nott. Cela avait été assez mauvais à voir d'après un Serpentard de deuxième qui était présent dans la salle commune des Serpents à ce moment-là.

Plus tard, Malfoy s'était lui aussi retrouvé à l'infirmerie après avoir reçu un sortilège de chauve-furie – ma foi très puissant_, et avait accusé Ginny Weasley d'en être l'auteur. Pourtant, cela s'était avéré impossible puisque cette dernière avait veillé son grand-frère Ron, et son meilleur ami Harry qui avaient tous deux été attaqués quelques jours plus tôt. avait bien sûr pris la défense de la rouquine. Elle était restée au chevet des deux garçons pendant près de trois jours, sans quitter un seul instant l'infirmerie.

Il avait fallu se rendre à l'évidence que quelque chose clochait lorsque Hermione Granger et Pansy Parkinson furent internées à ''l'hôpital'' de Poudlard, clamant haut et fort que ''l'autre'' l'avait attaqué.

_« Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, ce n'est absolument pas normal. Grogna Harry._

__ Tu as raison. Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir jeté un quelconque sortilège sur le pékinois bien que ça ne soit pas l'envie qui m'en manque ( Hermione ignora que le cri d'indignation de Parkinson et poursuivit ) et je suis à peu près certaine après avoir entendu sa diatribe ( c'est qu'elle en a du vocabulaire Granger! ) que ce n'est pas elle qui m'a lancé cet étrange sortilège. _

__ Alors quelqu'un cherche à dresser Gryffondor contre Serpentard ! » _

_Tous les blessés de l'infirmerie se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la tête rousse du dernier garçon des Weasley. Était-il... un petit peu... rien qu'un petit peu stupide ? _

__ Quoi ? _

__ Ron... commença Harry avant d'être interrompu par Hermione et Malfoy._

__ Es-tu stupide, Ronald ( /Weasley ) !? Nos deux maisons sont déjà ennemies ! _

_Ah.. oui. Ron n'y avait pas pensé. _

_Dylan de son côté, assis sur un lit, caché derrière les rideaux, avait pris encore quelques notes avant de sortir de sa cachette improvisée. Il s'était fait l'effet d'un voyeur lorsque, en sortant, tous les élèves sursautèrent de concert. _

_Dylan haussa un sourcil avant de faire apparaître une plume qui s'agita toute seule. _

_« Bien, il me manque quelques petites choses avant de commencer l'enquête. Si vous voulez bien répondre à mes questions. »_

Au début, personne ne l'avait pris au sérieux et tous l'avaient regardé très étrangement. Mais ils avaient bientôt été obligés de faire confiance au Poufsouffle. Il avait – après tout, donné des arguments très sûrs. Lui risquait beaucoup moins qu'eux puisque, au cas où ils ne l'auraient pas remarqué, seuls des Gryffondors et Serpentards avaient été attaqués.

Les victimes des deux maisons s'étaient alors montrés méfiants suite à cette déclaration. Peut-être collaborait-il avec le malfrat et venait terminer le travail ? Peu probable venant d'un Poufsouffle m'enfin bon.. il fallait se méfier de tout le monde. Même en ces périodes de calme.

L'entrevue avait alors durée plus de vingts minutes durant lesquelles ils avaient interagis (?). Cela n'avait pas été simple au début, la tension était palpable et chacun se demandait secrètement pourquoi ce poufsouffle voulait leur venir en aide. Après tout, Serpentard se foutait constamment de la … tête des élèves de la ''maison poubelle'' et Gryffondor faisait comme si de rien n'était.

Pourtant, Dylan avait paru lire dans leur pensée puisqu'il avait ensuite exigé l'exclusivité de l'histoire. Voyant les expressions interloquées des blessés, il avait alors expliqué être rédacteur pour la GaZette de Poudlard et être également ''détective'' pour la rubrique criminelle. En effet, cette histoire d'agression commençait à prendre de l'ampleur et les élèves s'intéressaient de plus en plus à cette histoire. Les élèves de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle compatissaient bien entendu de la perte temporaires des membres des maisons ( quoique certains comme Mclaggen ou Crabbe et Goyle n'étaient pas vraiment des pertes ) mais s'amusaient aussi des sortilèges qui touchaient les jeunes sorciers.

Ce n'était bien sûr pas toujours de sortilèges dont étaient victimes les étudiants. Une fois, un Serpentard était arrivé à l'infirmerie, des plaques rouges sur le corps. Apparemment, c'était arrivé après avoir avalé des bonbons rouges sensés être des dragées surprises. Ce n'en étaient évidemment pas.

_**NdA :** Je pensais le faire en une seule partie, mais je crois que je vais couper là et mettre l'autre partie tout-à-l'heure. _


	3. Chapter 3

**L'Actu Poudlard – 03**

.

**Pairing :** Ici ? OCxOC

.

_**Précédemment :**_

_Ce n'était bien sûr pas toujours de sortilèges dont étaient victimes les étudiants. Une fois, un Serpentard était arrivé à l'infirmerie, des plaques rouges sur le corps. Apparemment, c'était arrivé après avoir avalé des bonbons rouges sensés être des dragées surprises. Ça n'en étaient évidemment pas. _

.

Voyant que ses arguments ne les avaient encore totalement convaincu, Dylan avait été jusqu'à pousser les élèves dans la provocation :

«_ Faîtes comme vous voulez mais sans moi vous êtes voués à vous entre-tuer sans jamais connaître la vérité. Après tout, les Serpentards sont peut-être rusés et ambitieux, mais ne sont pas vraiment réputés pour leur courage, n'est-ce pas ? ( quoi, il voulait leur montrer que c'était mal de juger les gens sur les qualités des maisons!) Et les Gryffondors le sont peut-être mais ils ne sont pas vraiment les plus intelligents. Ne me regarde pas comme ça Granger, il y a certes quelques exceptions mais tu dois bien avouer que cette histoire te dépasse totalement. »_

De toute façon, que l'on se comprenne bien, Dylan ne leur demandait pas la permission pour enquêter et écrire l'article. Permission ? Permission de quoi ? Ça faisait parti de la Liberté d'Expression merde ! Il n'avait pas à demander la permission pour publier quoi que ce soit tant que ça ne dépassait pas les règles de la bienséance ! Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si il écrivait et publiait des récits érotiques.. Enfin bref. Le fait qu'à l'heure actuelle, il se trouvait en plein milieu du hall de l'école, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un d'une chemise et d'un boxer – l'agresseur inconnu ( tel était le nom pourri qu'avaient trouvé les élèves pour le désigner ) lui avait volé pour il ne savait quelle raison - et il ne savait quel moyen_, son bas de pyjama. En outre, il était littéralement rentré dans l'agresseur et pouvait donc assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un fantôme, et donc, pas non plus de Peeve – vers qui tous les étudiants s'étaient tournés lorsque les étranges agressions avaient commencé.

Depuis le début de la semaine, deux autres élèves s'étaient installés à l'infirmerie pour une durée indéterminée et Pomfresh commençait à craquer. Elle n'avait pas la place de loger deux dortoirs ! Bientôt, il ne resterait à Gryffondor et Serpentard que les élèves n'étant pas encore en 6èmes années. La plupart des Septième et Sixième années des deux maisons avaient presque tous été agressés.

Et le mystérieux agresseur commençait à s'en prendre aux professeurs ( directeurs ) des deux maisons concernées, c'est-à-dire Minerva McGonagall et Severus Rogue ( /Snape ), sans oublier le directeur Dumbledore. Slughorn aussi avait été agressé par l'intermédiaire d'une étrange potion qu'il avait ingéré(e) au cours d'un repas.

Cette affaire commençait à prendre trop d'ampleur et Gryffondors et Serpentards de 6ème et 7ème années le harcelaient pour connaître l'avance de l'enquête chaque fois que l'un d'eux le croisait dans les couloirs. Dylan en venait presque à regretter de s'être mêlé de cette histoire. Mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner ! Il en allait de sa réputation auprès du journal ! De plus, c'était sa seule chance d'être le rédacteur du mois ! Il ne laisserait pas Kiara avoir la première place ! Ni Chelsea, Colin ou un autre ! Bon, il avait d'abord songé à écrire un article dédié à son grand-frère qui était à Serpentard mais avait rapidement dénigré l'idée. Il ne voulait pas que les élèves soupçonnent une quelconque relation incestueuse entre eux. Bon, sinon pour en revenir à son enquête, il commençait à douter. N'y avait-il vraiment qu'un agresseur ? Après tout, certaines agressions s'étaient déroulées au même moment à des endroits diamétralement opposés. Bon, cela pouvait tout aussi bien être un coup très minutieusement calculé mais, même s'il voulait bien avouer que l' -les, agresseur-s- étai(en)t intelligent, il doutait que ce soit le cas. L'agresseur était sûrement leS agresseurS. Et peut-être que la situation n'était pas aussi sérieuse que ce qu'elle ne portait à croire au début.

.

Il lui avait fallu du temps pour découvrir qui étaient derrière toute cette histoire.

Comme il l'avait prévu, aucun fantôme n'était responsable tout ça et il avait en prime – après un entrevue avec les soit-disant agresseurs_, eu droit à une explication complète.

« _L'affaire Serpendor est résolue !_

_Oui, vous avez bien lu. Vous, élèves de Poudlard, vous intéressiez de près à l'enquête ? Et bien après plusieurs semaine de travail acharné, nous tenons le coupable ! Ce travail n'a pas été une mince affaire, demandez à Colin, mon bureau était recouvert de montagnes de dossiers, plus un minuscule endroit non-recouvert ! Enfin, tout cela pour dire que le mystérieux ''agresseur'' n'était pas une, mais deux personnes. Et oui, comment une seule personne aurait pu se retrouver à deux endroits opposés ? Ne répondez pas à cette question, ce sortilège est interdit aux étudiants pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il est trop dangereux alors ne me sortez pas cette excuse. Après avoir passé au peigne fin chaque lieu du crime, j'ai finalement mis la main sur quelques indices intéressants. Les plus intéressants et révélateurs de tous se révélant être des cheveux. _

_Ces d'ailleurs grâce à ces cheveux que nous avons pu mettre la main sur les deux... farceurs. _

_Oui, parce qu'il s'agit là uniquement d'une farce. Une farce qui a pris certes beaucoup d'ampleur mais n'a jamais été destinée à être sérieuse. Les deux investigateurs de la blague voyaient seulement là un moyen de se détendre pour cette nouvelle année. Mais pas seulement. _

_Voyez-vous, ils avaient décidé de profiter du calme qui nous est offert cette année pour tenter de rapprocher les maisons, mais s'ils avouent honnêtement avoir eux-même détesté certains Serpentards dont ils ont omis le nom par respect d'identité – hm.. Mcnair. _

_Après les avoir recherché pendant plusieurs heures, il m'a finalement été donné la chance d'obtenir un rendez-vous avec nos deux nouvelles stars. Ils m'ont donc révélé en détail leur plan. Oui, leur plan était démoniaque. Il est évident que si deux groupes ennemis ont une cible en commun ils vont s'allier, non ? Du moins c'est une possibilité ? Nos ''agresseurs'' ont accepté d'être les ennemis des deux maisons réunies dans le mince espoir de les voir établir un traité de paix pour cette année. Que l'on soit clair, ces histoires d'agressions n'étaient pas sérieuses. Si vous regardez bien, les sortilèges jetés n'étaient que des sorts mineurs. De plus, nos deux ''héros'' réfutent catégoriquement l'attaque de Théodore Nott et celle de Blaise Zabini. Celles-ci n'étaient pas de leur signature. Les gars, vous avez des ennemis ? Bref, pour en revenir à notre histoire, le principal objectif était de réunir les deux maisons rivales. Le second objectif, car il y en avait un, était de se venger de certaines personnes. C'est que nos farceurs nationaux sont rancuniers apparemment. _

_Les deux hommes – parce que ce sont bien des hommes si vous en doutiez, m'ont dressé une liste avec noms et raisons qui les ont poussé à les prendre pour ''victimes'' et tenez vous prêt, ça clash... pour une personne en particulier que nous garderons pour la fin. Je réfute toute responsabilité quant aux arguments, je n'ai aucunement pris par aux arguments, monsieur._

_._

_**Ronald Weasley** : Pour être un idiot pas foutu de remarquer qu'il fait pleurer une fille géniale ( aucun nom mentionné par respect pour la jeune fille . ) _

_H1 : Pour l'avoir traité ainsi, tu aurais dû subir bien pire._

_H2 : Franchement Ronnie, la plaquer ainsi ? Tu as vraiment ''la sensibilité d'une petite cuillière'' ( dixit la personne que tu as lâchement abandonné ). _

_H1&amp;2 : Heureusement, elle semble avoir trouvé bien mieux. Que toi. _

_._

_**Harry Potter **: Pour avoir failli perdre la précieuse carte que nous t'avons donné en troisième année et pour avoir plaqué notre jeune sœur. C'est moi ou vous les gars êtes vraiment à côté de la plaque niveau contact féminin ?_

_H1 : C'est une honte ! _

_H2 : C'est un crime ! _

_H1&amp;2 : Honte à toi ! Et frappe Ronnie pour nous pour être gracié de ton crime. _

_._

_**Hermione Granger** : Désolé Mione, rien contre toi, mais ils auraient pu te soupçonner si l'un des membres du trio d'or avait été laissé de côté. Par ailleurs, le second sortilège n'était pas de nous._

_._

_**Pansy Parkinson** : Pour avoir OSÉ insulté les Maraudeurs ! Nos mentors ! _

_._

_**Drago Malfoy **: Parce que tu étais un cobaye intéressant et que voir Nott te faire mordre la poussière était hilarant._

_._

_**Cormac McLaggen **: Parce qu'on en avait marre de t'entendre et de te voir sauter sur TOUT ce qui bouge, _

_même sur les garçons ! Alors qu'il insistait profondément sur le fait qu'il soit hétéro ! ( **Note du rédacteur **: BlueMoon devrait creuser un peu cette histoire, qu'en pensez-vous ? )_

_**Severus Snape :** Pour être un Serpent Vicieux et odieux envers nous, Gryffondors ! _

_._

_**Directeur Albus Dumbledore** : Pour nous avoir fait repassé une année en plus alors que nous avions eu des notes correctes et que nous allions enfin ouvrir notre boutique ! _

_._

_Le Troisième objectif – oui il y en a_, était de tester certaines nouvelles inventions._

_Nos deux investigateurs vous remercie profondément. Selon eux, vous avez été des cobayes parfaits. Quoiqu'un peu réticents. _

.

.

_Fred et George Weasley, bande de sacrés petits farceurs ! Vous nous avez offert un divertissement très intéressant. Sachez que BlueMoon et moi-même serions ravis de sponsoriser votre boutique que vous envisagez de l'ouvrir._

_Belgyen ( dit Dylan ). »_

_._

_._

_._

_**NdA :** Je sais qu'il aurait été plus logique que les** c**oupables soient de **S**erdaigle ( peu probable mais je me serai bien amusé ) en **c**ollaboration avec des élèves de **P**oufsouffle, mais je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de faire participer les jumeaux. _

_**PS2 :** Oui je sais, étrange que les** j**umeaux soient encore à **P**oudlard alors que Harry et ses amis sont en **6**ème **a**nnée euh...** d**ysfonctionnement **t**emporel ? Bon d'accord.. mettons que... ils doivent repasser une année pour avoir été virés par **O**mbrage l'année d'avant sans avoir pu passer leurs ASPICs ! Voilà ! _


	4. Chapter 4

**L'Actu Poudlard – 4**

.

.

**S**acha soupira profondément. Chelsea était malade comme un chien et ne pouvait donc pas assurer sa fonction de rédactrice pour la** rubrique 'Événements'**. C'était donc à lui, son associé, celui qui lui vendait les photos intéressantes des trucs illégaux qui passaient entre les profs, de reprendre la rubrique pour les quelques jours à venir. Kiara, une de ses collègues lui avait affirmé que quelque chose de nouveau se tramait. Et, en effet, à en juger par le nombre effrayant de feuilles jonchant le bureau de Chelsea, ce devait en être le cas. Allait-il vraiment devoir mettre le nez dans tout ça ? Par où commencer ?

Kiara, qui traînait dans la salle dans laquelle travaillaient tous les membres de la GaZette jeta un coup d'œil sur le bureau par dessus l'épaule du brun.

« Et bah, bonne chance mon vieux. Tu vas en avoir besoin. »

Merci Kiara..

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle avait toujours le bon mot pour remonter le moral [ironie].

_ Bon.. quand faut y aller.. marmonna-t-il en inspirant un grand bol d'air.

Il avisa la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

La Salle sur Demande était la seule salle dans laquelle ils pouvaient espérer trouver des appareils moldus fonctionnant dans l'école. Ils stockaient toutes les informations sur parchemins mais également sur PC pour toujours avoir les informations en double on ne sait jamais, ils pouvaient parfois se faire voler ou doubler par leur victimes du jour. Enfin, ça, c'était surtout pour ceux comme Kiara qui travaillaient dans la 'Rubrique choc'. Eux, ils étaient un peu plus tranquilles puisque leur rubrique concernait surtout ce que les profs voulaient leur cacher.

Et ils avaient enfin trouvé ! Grâce à toutes les informations récupérées par Chelsea et grâce à son – non il ne se lançait pas des fleurs_, intelligence, ils avaient mis la main sur les cachotteries que faisaient les enseignants ! Ils y étaient !

À eux le statut de Rédacteurs du mois !

Septembre [S] comme Sacha ! … Ah.. ça ne marchait pas puisqu'ils n'étaient plus en septembre, mais qu'importe au fond !

« _Des Portes Ouvertes à Poudlard : Top ou flop ? _

_Quand Chelsea et moi avons compris ce qu'il se tramait avec les profs, nous n'en avons pas cru nos yeux. Serait-il possible que... enfin, ce n'était pas.. Bon, laissez-moi vous expliquez un peu mieux la situation. Depuis quelques temps, certains d'entre vous aviez peut-être remarqué le comportement étrange de certains professeurs ? Bon, il faut dire qu'avec nos deux mystérieux agresseurs, il était possible qu'ils soient obnubilés par cette histoire, quoi que c'était peu probable, mais non. La vérité est tout autre. Certains de nos collègues comme Dylan, dit Belgyen ou encore BlueMoon avaient entendu certaines choses et s'étaient empressés de nous en parler. Bien sûr, la réunion de l'après-midi du 16 n'a rien arrangé. OUI, CET APRÈS-MIDI-LÀ ! Cet après-midi là où les cours des Sixièmes années ont été annulés ! C'était l'Ultime Réunion pour ce qui pourrait s'avérer être notre pire cauchemar, notre jugement dernier, notre... chute ? _

_Alors oui, le Directeur a une brillante idée. Brillante, effrayante, inquiétante, démoniaque. Je vous effraie ? Tant mieux chers étudiants, car c'est là tout le but de la manœuvre. Et c'est à moi que revient l'honneur de vous annoncer l'événement, génial.. (notez bien l'ironie)._

_Pour en revenir au directeur, ce **cher **directeur, fan des pratiques moldues a décidé de s'inspirer d'eux pour nous terroriser, voire nous traumatiser en utilisant directement une pratique venant des directeurs d'écoles moldues. Des Portes Ouvertes. Jamais entendu parlé ? Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas ( aller dans le monde moldus ne vous ferait vraiment pas de mal ), les journées Portes Ouvertes sont des journées ou des enfants viennent visiter l'école pour s'en faire une idée. Jusque là, rien de mauvais. Mais le professeur ne pas va utiliser cette partie là de la journée. Aucun enfant ne viendra traîner dans vos pattes ( dixit S.S ). Non. Pire. Monsieur le Brillantissime et Effrayant Directeur va utiliser le second objectif. FAIRE VENIR LES PARENTS POUR S'ENTRETENIR AVEC EUX EN PRIVÉ !_

_Voilà, c'est dit. Sur cette joyeuse touche, je vais vous laisser recracher votre jus de citrouille tandis que moi, vais profiter du mien, en savourant vos expressions ébahies et horrifiées. _

_En espérant qu'il n'y ai pas trop de victimes de malaise, ne serait pas très contente de louper son petit déjeuner à cause de petits inconscients. _

_Le journalisme me rend cynique. _

_Sacha. »_


	5. Chapter 5

_**NdA :** Bon d'accord, les drabbles se suivent un peu. _

_**Pairing :** Oulà ~ dans celui-ci y en a pas mal, venez lire. _

.

**L'Actu Poudlard – 5**

.

.

**K**iara écarquilla les yeux.

Qu'est-ce que - .. ?!

Ce – Ce – Ce n'était certainement pas possible ! Elle devait rêver ! Oh – Oh mon dieu.

Du calme, on se détend. S'était-elle cognée un peu plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait cru pendant le cours de potion ? Assez pour voir le Survivant danser sur une table en faisant une sorte de_ Strip-tease_ très sensuel pour son petit-ami et l'Héritier Malfoy ? Bon, la soirée dans la Salle sur Demande avait certes été un peu arrosée mais tout de même.

… Bon, ok, elle avait été vraiment BEAUCOUP arrosée.

Les jumeaux Weasley avaient fêté l'article de Dylan et ceux des autres rédacteurs en invitant tout le monde ( la rancœur de certains ne semblait pas les effrayer ) à venir se détendre dans la Salle des Exigences.

Beaucoup d'alcool s'étaient retrouvés dans la Salle, apportés en toute illégalité bien sûr et pratiquement sous le nez des enseignants qui avaient juste décidé de laisser passer, trop dépités par leur tentative ratée d'être discrets ( Dumbledore ricanait encore de la réaction des élèves lorsqu'ils avaient appris que leur parents allaient venir ).

On avait invité Kiara parce que bah, comme ça, parce qu'elle faisait parti de l'ensemble des élèves, et parce que les jumeaux avaient appris par un pur _hasard_, que Kiara Mikazaki était en réalité _BlueMoon_ de la rubrique choc, et qu'elle s'était portée volontaire – elle et Dylan, pour les sponsoriser. Au début, elle n'avait pas été très chaude à cette idée. Bon, soyons sérieux, la simple évocation d'une fête la mettait dans un joie démentielle, mais c'était souvent durant ces fêtes qu'elle faisait une overdose de.. coca.

Elle allait devoir se contrôler car, comme l'avaient appuyé les dires des jumeaux Weasley, elle avait de grandes chances de trouver de nouveaux Scoop durant cette soirée.

Alors, que lui répétait sans cesse son tuteur déjà ?

Ne pas parler aux inconnus,

Buter le premier type qui lui faisait du rentre-deda –

euh... Non, on était encore loin du bon conseil.. ah oui ! Garder son verre avec soit ! Il le lui avait répété assez de fois pour que ce conseil reste gravé définitivement. Toujours garder son verre ou sa bouteille avec soit pour être sûr que rien d'illicite ne soit caché dedans. Ou toujours renifler sa boisson pour être sûr qu'aucun truc illicite ne soit caché dedans.

Elle était donc venue à cette fête dans une tenue plus ou moins détendue, Chemise noire et slim noir. Une tenue moldue très sexy selon un Malfoy déjà passablement bourré. Un peu plus lucide et moins bourré peut-être qu'à présent, maintenant qu'il applaudissait et sifflait Potter qui déboutonnait sa chemi – zut !

Il fallait qu'elle prenne une photo avant qu'il n'aille trop loin ! Elle ne voulait tout de même pas que son article soit censuré ! Ce n'était pas un journal déconseillé au moins de 16 ans... bon, elle avait parfois l'impression que c'était en devenir, mais ce n'était pas encore le cas.

En tournant la tête à l'autre bout de la Salle, elle pouvait voir Ron se faire peloter par Blaise Zabini aux yeux bien plus sombres que d'habitude. Désir ? Pourquoi pas, s'ils pouvaient en revanche faire la ''Chose'' ailleurs, ça l'arrangerait. Pas que ça la gêne de regarder un yaoi maintenant, mais le truc, c'est qu'elle ne serait plus jamais capable de les regarder dans les yeux comme avant et que l'Occlumencie c'était pas vraiment son truc. Kiara prit rapidement quelques clichés avant de faire plusieurs tours sur elle-même et de s'arrêter subitement.

_ Oh ?

Bien sûr, elle était parfaitement au courant de la relation qu'entretenaient deux Gryffondors particulièrement enflammés, mais n'avaient jamais vraiment pris la peine de savoir qu'elle genre d'amour ils vivaient. Lumineux et naïf ? Sauvage et bestial ou.. autres ? Il s'avère que la seconde option est la bonne.

Et apparemment, l'exhibition, c'était pas ce qui les gênaient.

Elle mitrailla le couple pour sa collection personnelle et celle de Chelsea avant de se re concentrer sur Potter qui entamait la fermeture éclair de son jean avec une lenteur déconcertante. Devait-elle l'arrêter avant qu'il ne s'en morde les doigts le lendemain lorsqu'il découvrirait sa photo dans la rubrique choc ? Hmm.. non. Elle n'était pas encore assez enivrée par le coca (_ les jumeaux Weasley avaient eu la gentillesse d'importer quelques boissons moldu connaissant la dépendance de certains rédacteurs face à ces choses-là_ ) pour faire une bêtise pareille. Et puis, elle était d'accord avec Granger sur ce coup-là ça lui apprendrait [peut-être] à ne plus boire autant alors qu'il connaît sa faible résistance face à l'alcool, plus particulièrement au Whisky pur feu.

Bon, après tout c'était pas son problème. C'était pas elle qui allait se retrouver affichée dans le journal et elle n'avait aucun remord à afficher Potter. Avec ça, c'est comme s'il était à la recherche d'attention !

D'ailleurs, c'était bizarre qu'il se comporte ainsi alors que d'habitude il était assez... innocent, non ? Par instinct, elle se glissa du côté des jumeaux qui s'embrassaient à pleine bouche.

Elle avait décidé de ne pas les mentionner ( eux &amp; leur relation ) dans son article parce qu'elle les trouvait adorable et qu'elle savait bien que les jumeaux, en particulier Fred étaient plus sensible aux insultes même s'ils ne le montraient pas. Et elle savait que si un article comme ça sortait, les deux frères n'y échapperaient pas.

.

Le lendemain au déjeuner, les professeurs jubilaient en voyant les trois quart – beaucoup plus que les trois quart_, se tenir la tête ou la poser dans le creux de leurs bras croisés sur la table. Bien sûr qu'ils savaient ce qui se tramait dans les couloirs de l'école ! Qui avait osé dire le contraire ?! Par ailleurs, certains enseignants en particulier _( Snape ) _étaient de** très** bonne humeur. En effet, ce jour-là, Les premiers exemplaires de la GaZette de Poudlard avaient été déposés magiquement et de façon totalement anonyme sur la table des professeurs. Ceux-ci avaient donc été des privilégiés puisqu'ils avaient – avec les jumaux Weasley et les autres rédacteurs, été les premiers à découvrir la Une et la rubrique choc. Ils n'attendaient plus qu'une chose à présent, c'était de voir les réactions reliées à la parution de cette édition spéciale.

Et au beau milieu des élèves à moitié allongés sur les Grandes Tables de la Grande Salle ou alors, la tête plongeant dans leur bol, il y avait une élèves aux cheveux bleus nuit qui arborait un sourire rayonnant et des yeux verts pétillants lumineux.

.

Kiara Mikazaki était de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Elle avait réussi un coup d'éclat. Non seulement elle avait écrit un article qui n'avait pas – malgré quelques photos un peu indécentes_, dépassé les -12 ans mais elle avait en plus réussi à ne pas dépasser son quôta de cinq verre de coca durant la soirée. Elle était heureuse. Grâce à ça, elle avait échappé à ses maux de ventre hebdomadaires.

À la Une du magasine, il y avait un rappel détaillé de la soirée – article rédigé par Dylan, Sacha et Kiara, puis le second article était centré sur les ''couples'' et les effets de l'acool. En première page, il y avait une ( et plusieurs suivaient ) photo du Survivant occupé à déboutonner sa chemise tandis que sur le canapé d'en face, les Hériters Nott et Malfoy applaudissaient et sifflaient Potter.

« _Et bien, si on s'était attendu à ça ! Mais... réfléchissons... bien sûr que l'on s'y attendait ! Malfoy aurait très bien pu être le mec de Potter, mais non, c'est Nott qui a eu le beau rôle. Enfin, rien à redire là dessus, ils forment un mignon petit couple nos deux bruns. Mais une question reste, est-ce que Malfoy était réellement bourré lorsque c'est arrivé ? La réponse est oui. Je le sais puisque lorsqu'il s'est adressé à moi ( alors qu'il ne me parle jamais d'ailleurs ) ses yeux étaient vitreux. Et je sais par avance que ce qu'il a dit hier soir, il ne l'aurait jamais dit à un ou une sang-mêlé(e) autrement. Par ailleurs, ses yeux étaient vitreux il n'en était pas à son premier verre. _

_La seconde question est ( et ne concerne pas uniquement Malfoy ) : l'alcool peut nous faire faire des choses étranges mais, n'y a-t-il pas toujours une part de réalité et de désir caché là-dedans ? Cela voudrait-il dire que Malfoy est attiré physiquement par Potter ? Que Nott ne serait pas contre une relation à trois ( pas plus que les deux autres. ) et que Potter aurait une fâcheuse tendance à l'exhibitionnisme ? _

_BlueMoon. » _

.

Harry laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains. Et dire que ce matin il suppliait les dieux de lui rendre la mémoire concernant la soirée de la veille. Finalement, il aurait préféré ne jamais savoir ! Mon dieu ! Il avait fait un _strip-tease_ devant Malfoy ! Ça le dégoûtait. Et ça révulsait également le Serpentard à en croire la grimace qu'il arborait. Ce qui l'intriguait en revanche fut l'expression presque aussi impassible que d'habitude de son amant.

À la fin du déjeuner, il alla retrouver Théodore dans une salle désaffectée, ne remarquant même pas qu'il était suivi.

« Théo, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Devant le silence de son petit-ami, Harry se laissa tomber à côté de lui et entoura le cou du plus grand de ses bras avant de déposer un timide baiser à la commissure des lèvres de l'Héritier Nott.

Trop concentré sur les iris assombries du garçon face à lui, il n'entendit pas le bruit que fit le flash d'un appareil photo. Et heureusement, parce que sinon, Kiara n'aurait peut-être jamais entendu la suite de la conversation !

_ Tu.. tu ne vas pas me dire que ça t'aies plu que Malfoy assiste à.. ça ? Demanda timidement l'élu.

Théodore le fixa avec des yeux ronds ( anormalement expressif ce garçon ), avant que ses lèvres de ne se recourbent de quelques millimètres.

« Non. Je me disais juste que tu étais vraiment très excitant. Et que ce n'était pas juste que les autres aient pu en profiter. »

Et sur ces sages paroles, Nott se jeta sur les lèvres du garçon aux lunettes et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille pour le faire basculer sur le sofa ( qui était là pour on ne sait quelle raison ).

.

C'était décidé, Théo et Harry étaient devenus ses cibles préférées. Et elle, elle était devenue leur stalker attitrée, ce qu'elle ne manquerait pas de signaler dans son prochain article les concernant. Si Harry avait eu le temps, il aurait rougit suite aux paroles de son amant, mais la vérité est qu'il n'en eut pas du tout le temps de réagir à cette déclaration.

Harry eut juste le temps de voir Théo lancer deux sortilège : un de silence, et un autre pour verrouiller la porte.

Sans plus se soucier du reste du monde, ils disparurent de la circulation pendant près de trois heures ce jour-là.

.

Aucun d'eux ne sut jamais (_ du moins pas dans l'immédiat, après tout, aucun d'eux n'avait encore écrit leur futur, mais la journaliste hésitait sérieusement à le faire _) qu'ils avaient enfermé une jeune fille avec eux dans la salle ce jour-là. Une jeune fille au visage cramoisi en entendant les gémissements et râles de ces messieurs qui... s'envoyaient en l'air à quelques mètres du bureau derrière lequel elle s'était cachée. Elle devrait penser à leur en toucher deux mots un de ces quatre. Ce n'était pas - vraiment pas... pas... pas dans les règles de la vie en communauté. Par ailleurs, grâce à eux elle avait pu compléter sa collection de photographie et en avait vendu quelques copies à des prix intéressants.

.

Finalement, c'était tout bénef pour elle. Tout le monde y trouvait son avantage.


	6. Chapter 6

_**NdA :** Bonjour bonjour, petite précision, Deux nouveaux OC font une rapide apparition – vous connaissez ce nom ? M'étonne pas, voyez le lien de parenté_, et . _

_Ben quoi, il faut bien peupler l'école, non ? _

_**Note#2 :** Je mets Flint et Higgs en Septième année pour le bien de ''l'Actu Poudlard''._

_._

**L'Actu Poudlard – 6 **

.

.

«_ à la __**U**__ne : _

_**R- Choc !** Blaise Zabini et Ronald Weasley, une histoire d'un soir où une histoire d'Amour ? p.3_

_**Enquête :** Alexia Dolohov et Martin Skin : nos fameux justiciers masqués ? p.5 _

_**Événements :** Portes Ouvertes : Une date en vue ? p.7 » _

Dylan referma le journal avec un soupir satisfait. Il avait eu peur de ne pas finir à temps mais les choses s'étaient calmées et il avait réussi à boucler son article. Kiara s'était comme d'habitude chargée du récit parfumé et agrémenté sur Zabini et Weasley, Chelsea et Sacha s'étaient occupés du Dossier Portes Ouvertes, quant à lui.. lui s'était occupé des deux Serpentards jusque là inconnus. Ces deux adolescents étaient soupçonnés depuis quelques temps déjà de protéger les petits premières et deuxièmes années souffrant de racket et agressions en tout genre venant de leurs aînés.

Rien n'était prouvé. Rien n'était dit que c'était eux les fameux ''héros'' inconnus, mais Dylan avait mené sa petite enquête et il s'était avéré que ses pistes avaient menées droit vers les deux Serpentards. Ces deux ''partenaires de crime'' semblaient avoir un clair penchant pour Gryffondor. Le choixpeau se serait-il trompé de maison ? Après tout, d'après les jeunes élèves qui leur devaient beaucoup, les deux adolescents avaient été très gentils et patients avec eux et n'avait pas hésité à prendre leur défense à coups de sortilèges bénins mais douloureux qui avaient envoyé les ''méchants'' ( dixit les victimes ) à l'hôpital. Dylan n'avait pas manqué de mentionner sa question sur le choixpeau dans son article. Pas pour déshonorer les deux Serpentards auprès de leur Maison, non. Au contraire, c'était justement pour redorer la maison Serpentard et prouver à tous que tous les Serpentards n'avaient pas un mauvais fond.

.

_McLaggen aperçu dans les toilettes des filles du Deuxième étage avec Marcus Flint et Terence Higgs. Qu'est-ce que ça cache ? p.9. _

_._

Ah. Apparemment Kiara avait eu une bonne prise durant la soirée de la veille.

Non seulement elle avait réussi à se procurer ou plutôt à prendre de très bons clichés de Potter-Nott &amp; Malfoy – ce qui était du jamais vu, mais elle avait également réussi à prendre des photos de Weasley en plaisante compagnie hum #Zabini.

L'histoire avec McLaggen, il n'était pas certain qu'elle date de la soirée mais qu'importe.

« Tu as vu la GaZette ? Tous les rédacteurs se sont déchaînés. » fit remarquer une voix dans son dos.

Dylan pivota sur lui-même pour faire face à Kiara qui le regardait avec de grands yeux verts innocents et soupira.

_ Tu as trouvé de nouvelles cibles ? L'interrogea-t-il.

Kiara ne répondit pas, mais il sut qu'il avait vu juste lorsqu'il vit un sourire sardonique étirer les lèvres de l'adolescente aux cheveux bleus nuit.

En fait, même si elle l'avait choisi sans aucun rapport, Dylan soupçonnait qu'elle ait inconsciemment choisi son surnom en rapport avec la couleur de ses cheveux.

Pour la lune, c'est juste qu'elle idolâtrait ( oui-oui, personnification ) la Lune.

Lorsqu'il lui avait posé la question quelques semaines plus tôt, Kiara avait répondu que lorsqu'elle réfléchissait à un faux nom, elle s'était souvenue d'un jour où elle avait vu la Lune prendre une couleur bleuté et qu'elle avait trouvé ça magnifique. Depuis, c'était resté. Et puis, peut-être était-ce aussi en rapport avec son statut de loup-garou qu'il avait tendance à oublier un peu trop facilement ?

.

_Professeur Snape : Accompagnateur de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard : réaction p.10_

.

Dylan laissa échapper un rire moqueur lorsqu'il vit les trois longs paragraphe écrits par Chelsea et Sacha et le minuscule commentaire qu'ils avaient réussi à arracher des lèvres de leur professeur de Potion, ce qui, en soit, était déjà un exploit.

«_ Cette idée est absolument ridicule. Je me demande ce qui passe par la tête de notre directeur._ » était écrit en dessous des paragraphe, à côté du nom de l'enseignant.

Il y avait quelques mots rajoutés pour faire décoration à côté de l'article. Des mots comme ''cornichons'' et ''petits imbéciles''.

Dylan se demanda un instant comment ses deux collègues avaient-ils convaincu Snape de leur prêter un peu attention et de répondre à leurs question, aussi brèves soient ses réponses..

Bof, ils avaient probablement dû passer un accord.

Soit, il était temps d'expliquer certaines petites choses.

Les rédacteurs de la GaZette n'écrivaient pas des articles uniquement quand ils tombaient par hasard sur quelque chose d'intéressant. Parfois, il arrivait qu'un élève ou même un enseignant, leur demande d'écrire un article sur quelque chose, soit pour vanter la beauté des Scrouts à pétard ou tout simplement pour se venger parce qu'intel avait refusé de lui prêter sa robe, avait volé son petit ami ou encore, n'avait pas rendu son devoir de potion ou de métamorphose à temps.

Cela arrivait de temps à autres, croyez-le.

.

_**« Enquête :** Alexia Dolohov et Martin Skin : nos fameux justiciers masqués ? _

_._

_Il semblerait en effet que nos deux Serpentards de Septième année n'apprécient pas de voir des injustices ici dans ce bas-monde. En effet, depuis peu, les attaques et racket ont diminué(es) drastiquement et pour cause ! Deux jeunes héros masqués ( **NdA : **c'est une image ) se sont mis en devoir d'aider leurs cadets à bien s'intégrer à l'école, en commençant par ne pas souffrir de harcèlement et de persécution. _

_Il semblerait contre toute attente, que nos deux sauveurs soient des Serpentards en dernière année, très discrets et inconnus jusqu'alors. _

_Tout semble pourtant les désigner et les anciennes victimes sont formelles, reconnaissant parfaitement leurs héros. D'après une des victimes qui a souhaité rester anonyme, les deux Serpentards ( d'après leur uniforme ) se seraient contenter de faire partir les agresseurs et de les aider à se remettre debout tout en ramassant les affaires éparpillées puis de partir. Pour certains, ils les auraient même raccompagné jusqu'à leurs dortoirs ou à l'infirmerie. _

_Et croyez-moi, les victimes ont parfaitement reconnues leurs nouveaux héros. _

_Se pourraient-ils que ces deux élèves ne suivent pas les traces de leurs proches parents ? _

_Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi j'en suis certain. _

_Si d'autres Serpentards pouvaient prendre exemple, ce serait parfait._

_Belgyen. » _


	7. Chapter 7

_**Note# : **Langage _

**.**

**L'Actu Poudlard - 7**

.

.

Flint jura en relisant pour la troisième fois l'article le concernant. Merde !

Lui qui trouvait ça drôle de voir les relations et tous ces trucs affichés au grand chose se retrouvait bien con maintenant qu'il faisait parti des possibles victimes de _BlueMoon_.

Il retrouva Terence et McLaggen dans la Salle sur Demande et attaqua directement le sujet épineux.

« Il faut qu'on sache qui est ce fameux BlueMoon. »

Ses deux ''amis'' le fixèrent un instant avant que Terence ne prenne la parole.

_ Comment sais-tu que c'est un garçon ?

_ C'est évident, non ? Trop vicieux et intelligent pour être une fille ( _Qu'il est macho ce garçon. _). C'est bien pour cette raison qu'on était là-bas l'autre fois, non ? Répondit le capitaine de l'équipe de Quiditch de Serpentard.

Ses deux camarades opinèrent.

_ Il faut vraiment qu'on trouve ce BlueMoon pour avoir la paix. reprit Marcus.

_ Et puis, franchement. C'est quoi ce pseudo ? Vraiment un choix de fille. Maugréa McLaggen.

Terence hocha la tête. Lui en revanche n'était pas vraiment certain de ce qu'avançait Marcus.

Et il avait bien une ou deux idée concernant l'identité du journaliste et photographe en question. Et pas l'un(e) de ceux que l'on imaginerait à première vue. Il ne comptait pas en parler à ses deux camarades. Il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il feraient subir à la gosse ( _qui n'avait qu'un an de moins que lui donc ct pas vraiment une gosse _) s'ils découvraient de qui il s'agissait. Peut-être ne lui ferait-ils rien si elle leur faisait ses yeux de chaton abandonné ? Elle pourrait même faire craquer ce bon vieux Tom avec ces yeux-là. Tom ? Ce bon vieux Voldy pardi ! BlueMoon, ou du moins, celle qu'il soupçonnait être BlueMoon, était le premier lien qu'il avait eu l'occasion de tisser avec un membre extérieur à sa propre maison. Il ne comptait pas la trahir de sitôt. Par contre, si c'était bien elle, il devrait penser à lui demander de ne pas trop l'afficher dans la GaZette, du moins... pas de truc humiliant si possible.

.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il se hâta de faire après s'être assuré que Flint et McLaggen ne le suivaient pas.

« Mais – Mais... tu étais si mignon sur la photo ! Je ne pouvais pas ne pas la mettre ! Ça aurait été un crime ! » se défendit violemment Kiara, l'air horrifié.

Bon... ce n'était pas vraiment la réaction qu'il attendait mais... à bien y réfléchir, il n'aurait pas dû s'attendre à autre chose venant de l'adolescente.

_ Ah... enfin, ce que j'te demande, c'est juste de ne pas trop m'afficher quand je suis dans une situation... embarrassante.

Kiara opina et sourit timidement, signe qu'elle avait compris et ferait en sorte de ne plus l'embarrasser.

_ Mais si la photo est mignonne, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir me retenir. Rajouta-t-elle après un instant de réflexion.

Elle tourna les talons sur cette déclaration et disparut avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de protester.

À quoi s'attendait-il sérieusement ?

Il aurait dû le voir de loin. M'enfin, c'était mieux que rien il savait que Kiara se tiendrait à ses engagements et puis, ils s'entendaient assez bien tous les deux, elle ne le mettrait jamais volontairement dans une situation ambiguë... à part s'il venait à blesser ou vexer le ptit bout de femme avec qui il venait de s'entretenir.

Gloups'.

Il ferait mieux de bien l'écouter et de ne jamais l'énerver s'il voulait éviter de se retrouver _à la Une_.

.

_Tiffany Roads et Stefan Close : Rupture ou Rumeur ? _

.

Tiffany Roads était une Serpentard de Septième année, elle était en couple avec Stefan depuis le milieu de l'année passée, un Serdaigle de la même année.

Apparemment, le cours de Potion avait beaucoup aidé dans leur relation.

Il s'était trouvé que les Septième années de Serpentard et Serdaigle avaient cours commun de potions et que le couple s'était retrouvé assis côte à côte.

C'est durant ce cours où tous deux avaient le niveau maximal qu'ils avaient appris à se connaître. Ils s'étaient également retrouvés à de nombreuses reprises à la bibliothèque pour quelques rendez-vous secrets.

Leur couple avait beaucoup fait jaser.

Certains élèves demeuraient jaloux, mais la plupart s'étaient montrés heureux et envieux pour le couple. Leur relation était quasi-fusionnelle et les deux étaient assez populaires pour leur beauté et leur intelligence. De plus, les deux n'avaient jamais vraiment accepté de relation avec quelqu'un d'autre avant de sortir ensemble.

Il est vrai que Dylan avait déjà assisté à quelques moment dégoulinant de niaiserie mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en vouloir. C'était un couple.

Un couple hétéro en plus ! Dylan avait presque fini par croire que le monde avait tourné gay au fil du temps. Il n'avait pas à s'en plaindre certes. Lui-même était bisexuel, mais c'était bizarre de se retrouver du jour au lendemain avec plus de couple homosexuel qu'hétéro.

À l'époque, Kiara avait été folle de joie en apprenant que Roads et Close étaient en couple.

Ces deux-là étaient faits pour être ensemble, aussi avait-elle été attristé en apprenant les rumeurs et avait refusé d'écrire l'article, qui lui était d'ailleurs revenu.

Par ailleurs, l'humeur morose de son amie ne s'était pas arrangée lorsqu'elle avait remarqué la distance qui s'était installée entre le_-peut-être-plus-si-couple-que-ça_.

Lui non plus n'aimait pas vraiment écrire ce genre d'article mais il n'avait pas le choix Eve Chinocci avait payé une fortune pour que cet article soit rédigé avec des preuves concrètes, et comme Kiara avait refusé catégoriquement de l'écrire, les rédacteurs avaient procédé à un vote.

Dylan avait été absent ce jour-là. La grippe l'avait atteint, merci Chelsea.

Inutile de préciser : les absents ont toujours tort.

Comme personne ne s'était désister et qu'il était absent, il avait hérité du projet, avec, comme ultime argument de Colin pour lui remonter le moral, qu'il avait une nouvelle affaire à élucider. Super...

Lui qui aimait les enquêtes, il était servi...

Putain de Chinocci... fallait qu'elle ramène son nez là dedans !

Eve Chinocci était une Serdaigle de l'année du couple. Et Dylan avait bien une petite idée de ce qui se passait réellement, et il était certain que la Serdaigle avait un rapport avec ça.

.

_Tiffany Roads et Stefan Close : Rupture ou Rumeur ? _

_. _

_Vous en avez tous entendu parlé, Roads et Close, ce serait apparemment du passé. _

_Et bien, rien n'est moins sûr._

_Lorsque j'ai repris l'affaire cœur brisé ( ne cherchez pas, les gars de la rédaction ont regardé un policier il y a peu ), je n'étais vraiment pas chaud à l'idée de me mêler de cette histoire. J'aurai bien aimé faire comme BlueMoon qui avait refusé d'écrire l'article mais je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le choix. Cependant, une phrase que BlueMoon m'avait dit les concernant m'est ensuite revenu et a attisé ma curiosité._

_Pourquoi un couple aussi fusionnel se séparerait-il ainsi, sans raison apparente. _

_J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver un créneau pour leur parler individuellement, les deux semblaient assez méfiants mais c'est finalement chose faîte. _

_C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai appris des choses très intéressantes. _

_Tout d'abord, chacun pensait que l'autre avait fait une erreur impardonnable, ce qui n'était apparemment pas le cas. Un mauvais coup monté ? Probablement. Cette personne ne devait pas être intelligente. _

_Après avoir parler avec les deux étudiants, il n'a pas été bien compliqué de comprendre toute l'histoire. _

_Surtout si l'on prend en compte le fait que la personne qui nous a payé dix gallions pour écrire cet article est la cause de toute cette pagaille. _

_Pour le coupable, je laisse un peu le suspense à vous, élèves de Poudlard. _

_Voyons d'abord de quelles erreurs impardonnables parlaient nos deux tourtereaux ( du moins nous espérons qu'ils le sont toujours ). _

_Selon Tiffany, elle serait tombée sur Stefan dans une ancienne salle de classe avec les amis du Serdaigle, parlant de choses douteuses à son sujet. _

_Selon Stefan, Tiffany aurait eu des propos violents à l'encontre d'Eve, l'une de ses plus proches amies à Serdaigle. _

_Maintenant que tout ceci est dit, j'espère que nos deux camarades se rendront rapidement compte que tout ceci n'était qu'une gigantesque mascarade organisée par nulle autre que Eve Chinocci, Serdaigle de Septième. _

_Son père étant le chef d'une grosse entreprise de cosmétiques magique dans la communauté magique, elle n'a pas été hésité à mettre le prix pour que nous rédigions l'article en insistant bien sur les preuves. Et bien les voilà les preuves. Tout concorde. _

_._

_Une dernière chose à l'attention express de Eve Chinocci : BlueMoon est furieu(x)se, Elle/Il ne semble pas apprécier ce que tu as fait au couple. attends-toi à une mauvaise réaction. _

_Belgyen. » _

.

.

Kiara rumina, les yeux mortellement sombre en serrant le journal dans ses petits poings fermés.

Est-ce que cette salope a vraiment osé faire ça ?

Elle va voir ce qu'elle va voir..

Et si avec ça Roads et Close ne se remettaient pas ensemble, elle lui casserait la figure.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Note :** R* = Rubrique_

**.**

**L'Actu Poudlard – 8 **

.

.

_À la Une : Roads et Close : le conflit est passé ? p.3_

_R-Événements : Tiffany et Stefan : vengés par notre mystérieux/se BluMoon ? p.7_

_R-Choc : Evan/Bryan : passé ou présent ? _

_Petite Rubrique : La SALE est de nouveau ouverte et attend impatiemment de futurs membres p.10_

.

Poudlard était en ébullition.

Depuis quelques semaines, les situations s'enchaînaient. Sans doute à cause des nouveaux rédacteurs que Colin Creevey avait engagé pour le journal de l'école.

Ces derniers étaient vraiment doués, aucun doute là-dessus. Après.. restait à savoir si c'était bien ou mal pour eux.

Pour l'instant Harry trouvait ça assez mauvais. BlueMoon trouvait toujours le moyen de se retrouver dans les parages lorsqu'il était avec

D'ailleurs c'était quoi cette note de fin ? « _Prière de ne pas enfermer BlueMoon dans la même pièce que vous lorsque vous faîtes ''ça''. Notre pauvre journaliste est revenu(e) complètement traumatisé(e) _» C'était signé Belgyen.

Il y en avait aussi un de Sacha '' _Je vous serais reconnaissant de ne pas verrouiller les portes lorsque l'un de nos rédacteurs est dans la même pièce que vous._ »

Et enfin, une du [de la] mystérieux [se] BlueMoon.

« _Prière de vérifier que vous êtes bien seuls dans une pièce la prochaine fois avant de faire ''ça'' en m'enfermant par la même occasion. Mes pauvres oreilles innocentes sont encore sensibles aux bruits suspects entendus. Sinon pour les __**autres**__, le prix est plus élevé cette fois-ci. Je me suis donné un mal fou rester conscient(e)._ »

Heureusement, ces trois-là avaient eu la gentillesse de mettre cette note en bas de page et pas en gros titres. Malheureusement, toute l'école ( ou presque ) était devenue acro au journal et lisait chaque petit mot.

Ils étaient foutus. Et tous les regardaient étrangement avant de se tourner les uns vers les autres, pour discuter avec animation.

Un groupe d'adolescente entra dans les salle, des dossiers dans les bras, l'air euphoriques.

« Le prix était un peu plus élevé. Fit l'une.

_ Mais tu as vu la qualité des images !? » S'extasia une autre.

Harry le sentit mal. Très mal. Il relut attentivement la note laissée par_ BlueMoon _et s'étrangla.

''Prix'' !? Il rêvait ou... ou ça avait un rapport ? Et... c'était quoi ça au juste ? Ce mystérieux BlueMoon serait-il une sorte de voyeur ? ( _NdA : Pourquoi tout le monde croit que c'est un garçon ? … macho_ ). Ce qui l'embêtait aussi, c'est que ni le journaliste, ni ses collègues ne laissait filtrer la moindre info sur l'identité ( et même le sexe ) de BlueMoon. Ils allaient même jusqu'à mettre des parenthèses pour le féminin pour laisser planer le doute. Le seul point positif dans tout ça, c'est que BlueMoon semblait les trouver ''adorable'' et ''mignons'' ensemble, et ne comptait donc pas, dans un futur proche, les séparer. D'ailleurs, il ne semblait pas être ce genre de personne à en juger par l'article rédiger sur ce qui était autrefois _Eve Chinocci_.

_Rubrique Événements : Tiffany et Stefan : vengés par notre mystérieux/se BluMoon ?_

_._

_Lorsque nous avons vu de nos propres yeux le massacre hier, nous n'y avions pas cru, mais et bien la réalité. BlueMoon ne s'est pas reposé(e) sur ses lauriers. Il/Elle s'est vraiment régalé(e). La vilaine jeune fille répondant au nom de Eve Chinocci se serait pris un vilain sortilège de chauve-furie. Une fois à l'infirmerie elle aurait reçu quelques présents qui se seraient révélé être des bonbons confectionnés par les jumeaux Weasley et commandé par BlueMoon, ce qui aurait retardé sa sortie de l'infirmerie. À sa supposée sortie, un liquide étrange se serait déversée sur elle, lui faisant vomir des limaces. Nous étions là, et je peux vous jurer que c'était réellement dégoûtant. Par ailleurs, Chelsea et moi n'éprouvons aucun remords à écrire cet article sur une personne aussi superficielle et arrogante. Actuellement elle est toujours à l'infirmerie et aurait reçu la visite de Fred et George Weasley qui lui auraient clairement fait comprendre – par on ne sait quel moyen_, que la jalousie est un vilain défaut. Parce que c'est la principale raison pour laquelle elle a essayé de séparer le couple. Vous pouviez vous en douter, mais il restait quelques zones d'ombres. Nous avions préféré gardé certains indices pour nous, pensant que la Serdaigle avait un bon fond, mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas, ou alors il est profondément ( très profondément ) enfouis. Et BlueMoon, notre espion(ne) infiltré(e) nous l'a prouvé lorsqu'il/elle est revenu(e) avec un enregistrement de la briseuse de couple._

_**BM :** ''Pourquoi as-tu fait ça à Roads et Close ? C'est dégueulasse.'' _

_**EC ***rire * : J'espère bien que c'est dégueulasse. Tu crois que c'est pas dégueulasse de le voir tous les jours se promener avec sa p*******e au bras ? C'est dégoulinant de guimauve, ça me donne envie de vomir. _

_**BM : **Je croyais que Close était ton meilleur ami et que tu t'entendais bien avec Roads ? _

_**EC :** Bien sûr. C'est pour ça que je fais ce qui est le mieux pour lui. Il ne se rend pas compte. Elle n'est pas faite pour lui._

_**BM :** Toi oui ?_

_**EC :** Quant à Tiffany, je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire ça. Disons juste que je lui ai répondu poliment quand elle m'a abordé et qu'elle a pris ça pour un traité d'amitié. _

_**BM : **Ça ne répond pas à mon autre question._

_**EC :** Et t'es qui ? T'es flic ? … Bien sûr. N'importe qui serait mieux qu'elle. Et je connais Stefan bien mieux qu'elle. Elle ne savait même pas qu'il […] _

_La rédaction a préféré coupé là la conversation afin de respecter le passé du Serdaigle. _

_Tout ça pour dire,_

_que BlueMoon a fait un bon boulot. _

_Chelsea* &amp; Sacha_

_Chelsea qui confirme qu'être rédacteur rend les êtres cyniques. » _


	9. Chapter 9

**L'Actu Poudlard - 9 **

.

.

_«** À la Une : La SALE devient Populaire **_

_La Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes devient populaire mes amis ! Et oui, vous ne l'aviez peut-être pas remarqué, mais le journal faisait depuis peu de la pub pour la Sale, crée par Hermione Granger, Gryffondor de Sixième année et Préfète de sa maison. L'association aurait été approuvé par la majorité des premières années, toute maisons confondues ( du moins presque ) et tous auraient franchement applaudit la fondatrice ainsi que les parrains et marraines ayant participé en projet en sponsorisant l'association ou en faisant de la pub pour eux. _

_[...]_

_Tout ce qu'on leur souhaite, c'est qu'ils aillent loin._

_Colin Creevey »_

_._

Colin grimaça. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il attendait comme article de la Une mais en ce moment, les choses étaient plutôt calme. Depuis que _BlueMoon_ avait fait son coup d'éclat, aucune briseuse de couple n'avait osé refaire surface et tous se montraient plus ou moins discret. Même Peeve avait éviter de se frotter à la jeune rédactrice et photographe. Il avait faussement espéré qu'au contraire, des petits malins ne se lèvent et fassent des bêtises pour embêter Kiara ou plutôt BlueMoon mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Il avait été obligé d'écrire cet article pour la parution de la veille. Soupirant une énième fois, Colin laissa retomber sa tête contre la surface lisse de la table, quand Dylan fit irruption dans la Salle sur Demande, faisant rebondir la porte contre le mur, légèrement essoufflé.

« Les gars ! »

Tous les occupant du ''bureau'' levèrent la tête vers lui.

_ Flint et McLaggen harcèlent tous les garçons de l'école pour savoir s'ils sont BlueMoon ! S'exclama-t-il, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Un sourire fendit le visage de l'aîné Creevey alors qu'il appelait son petit frère pour qu'il remplace quelques petites choses sur leur planning.

_ Je veux tout le monde sur le coup ! Nous devons couvrir le Projet Découverte !

Tous opinèrent et sautèrent sur leurs pc à la recherche d'information. Dylan s'installa sur sa chaise et commença à fouiller ses dossiers. BlueMoon et Sacha se faufilèrent hors de la salle pour partir à la recherche d'infos.

On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais Colin était un leader né.

.

Sacha et Kiara se dispersèrent d'un commun accord. Sacha prenait le Nord et l'Est et Kiara prenait le Sud et l'Ouest.

.

Jackson Lewis, Serpentard de dernière année marchait dans les couloirs lorsque Marcus Flint et Cormac McLaggen lui foncèrent dessus et le plaquèrent contre le mur le plus proche. Le métisse, tenta une une approche décontractée. Il ne voulait pas vraiment employer la force contre quelqu'un comme Flint. Contre McLaggen au contraire, ça lui ne lui aurait pas déplu sa tête lui revenait pas.

« Euh.. les gars, c'est pas contre vous mais.. je suis pas de ce bord là. » commença-t-il.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil entre eux avant de comprendre et de nier tout à une vitesse ahurissante. Kiara, cachée de l'autre côté d'un pilonne, n'en loupait pas une miette.

« Tu es ce fameux_ BlueMoon_ ? »

Jackson ricana, passant une main dans ses cheveux dans une attitude nonchalante mais terriblement sexy.

_ Voyons les gars !

Comme si Jackson allait leur dire qu'il connaissait son identité. Kiara le savait le Serpentard ne prendrait jamais le risque de se la mettre à dos. De plus, Hétéro mon cul. Dîtes plutôt qu'il était bi. Raison pour laquelle il lui achetait ses photographies bien que les prix aient augmenté depuis peu. Les rédacteurs avaient déjà prévenu les lecteurs par une courte annonce que seuls les connaisseurs et habitués avaient compris «_ Les prix ont augmentés, nous en sommes désolés mais.. Nous sommes en période de crise mes amis. _» Les rédacteurs ( en particulier BlueMoon, Dylan et Sacha ) faisaient des prix pour leurs plus vieux acheteurs et leurs plus proches amis.

_ BlueMoon est tout pâle ! Moi je suis métisse !

_ Comment tu sais ça toi ? Demanda Marcus, méfiant.

Jackson sourit narquoisement en décidant de les emmener dans une mauvaise direction, appuyant les croyances du capitaine de l'équipe de Quiditch de Serpentards.

_ BlueMoon a été aperçu dans les couloirs lorsqu'il traquait Nott et Potter un jour. Évidemment on a pas vu son visage, mais il était vraiment pâle.

Heureusement que Kiara n'était pas la seule à être aussi pâle, pensa-t-il, en réfléchissant à la possibilité que Marcus découvre que BlueMoon était en réalité une fille.

' J'espère ne pas être là à ce moment-là... quoique si... juste pour voir la tête qu'il fera. '

.

Kiara ricana en entendant les propos de Jackson puis prit quelques clichés pour le plaisir avant de prévenir ses collègues et donner la position des trois garçons.

« _**Marcus Flint &amp; Cormac McLaggen auraient-ils peur pour leur secret commun ? **_

_C'est sans grande surprise que mes collègues et moi-même avons appris que Flint et McLaggen harcelaient tous les garçons de l'école pour avoir des renseignements sur BlueMoon. Aller jusqu'à menacer quelqu'un tout de même ! … Très... serpentardesque tout ça. _

_Mais, s'ils sont aussi motivés, cela veut-il dire qu'il y a une [grande] part de vérité dans le récent article écrit par BlueMoon ? Oh, et autre chose, pourquoi seulement ces deux-là ? C'est vrai quoi, l'histoire concerne aussi Higgs après tout. _

_Peut-être est-il simplement plus mature que les deux autre._

_Belgyen &amp; BlueMoon »_


	10. Chapter 10

_**NdA : **Je viens de me rendre compte mais, dans les drabbles, on ne parle pas souvent des fantômes. Il est temps de changer ça ! Révolution ! _

_Voici une allusion à un pairing très étrange. Que voulez-vous, je fais dans l'original. _

.

**L'Actu Poudlard – 10**

.

.

« _Neville avait raté sa potion. Quoi de plus normal me direz vous ? Et bien,_

_ça le devient beaucoup moins si je vous dis qu'un fantôme était de passage dans la salle de cours lorsque le chaudron a explosé.. sur le Baron Sanglant. Oui, pauvre Neville, quoique, à en croire le résultat, le Baron avait l'air plutôt heureux. En effet, vous n'êtes peut-être pas tous au courant au sujet de l'Incident. L'Incident a eu lieu hier en cours de Potions Gryffondor/Serpentard de 6ème année. Alors que Nott et Potter se tripotaient au fond de la classe, Neville, lui, essayait tant bien que mal de réaliser sa potion. Et, grand bien lui fasse, il se débrouillait plutôt bien jusqu'à ce que Malfoy ne lance un ingrédient dans le chaudron de notre Gryffondor préféré. Le liquide contenu dans le chaudron n'a pas tardé à prendre une couleur mauve étrange compte tenu du fait qu'elle aurait du tourner rouge et explosa peu après, au moment même où le Baron Sanglant décidait d'aller rendre visite aux élèves de sa maison. _

_Après s'être reçu les déjections de potions, le Baron se heurta à un Neville extrêmement pâle et se rendit compte qu'il était... solide. _

_Oui- oui. Vous avez bien lu ! Solide. _

_C'est le seul mot qui nous vient à l'esprit. _

_N'ayant pas encore trouvé le contre-sort, faîtes en sorte de ne pas croiser le Baron dans les couloirs chers élèves, car il a de nouveau accès à ses armes et compte bien s'en servir contre les élèves réticents et insolent._

_Par ailleurs, il me semble qu'il vérifie en ce moment-même que son don de séduction fonctionne toujours avec Londubat comme cobaye._

_BlueMoon. »_

_._

_._

_Et oui, aujourd'hui, c'est seulement un article :)_


	11. Chapter 11

**L'Actu Poudlard – 11 **

.

.

« **Mission EPOP-I : Mission Empêcher les Portes Ouvertes de Poudlard – 01**

_Hier, j'ai goûté le sandwich aux anchois de l'école. Moi qui détestais les anchois, j'ai définitivement adopté la nourriture Poudlardienne ( même si c'était déjà le cas avant ). Trève de bavardage, si nous sommes réunis en ce jour, c'est que la situation est grave. Catastrophique même. Notre rédacteur en chef, Colin Creevey vient de nous informer que le jour des Portes Ouvertes de Poudlard approchaient à grands pas. En effet, la date serait actuellement fixée au 13 Avril ! Bon, il est vrai que nous ne sommes qu'en décembre, mais le temps passe si vite ! Dans moins de trois mois, nos chers parents viendront ici. N'est-ce pas un cauchemar pour la plupart d'entre nous ? Il faut empêcher cette catastrophe d'arriver. _

_Des idées ?_

_Chelsea&amp;Sacha » _

_._

_._

Sacha soupira en se massant les tempes. Allaient-ils réellement réussir ? En fait, il en doutait beaucoup. Il y avait peu de chance d'aller à l'encontre du directeur quand celui-ci faisait une surconsommation de bonbons glucosés au citron. Avaient-ils seulement une chance d'y arriver ? Il fallait espérer. Ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur. En outre, les rédacteurs (_ eurs/trices _) ne seraient pas les seuls à tout tenter. Toute l'école ( _même les ¾ des Serdaigles_ ) s'étaient mis en tête d'empêcher par tous les moyens cette satanée journée. Certes la moitié des cours seraient banalisés pour l'occasion, mais tout de même ( _En y repensant, c'était peut-être pour cette raison que les Serdaigle se joignaient à eux_ ). Les parents quoi ! Du n'importe quoi. Rogue paraissait même horrifié à cette idée. C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'il avait adressé une lettre anonyme ( _quoique tous le journal savait de qui ça provenait_ ) pour divulguer quelques secrets concernant leur cher directeur. Et effectivement.. que de secrets ! Par ailleurs, il semblait motivé ( _tout autant que les élèves, ce qui impressionnait Minerva_ ) à tout faire pour faire tomber à l'eau ce projet.

« Chels' t'as le dossier RVV-15 ?

_ Juste ici. Tu peux me passer la pochette rouge s'te plaît ?

_ Bien sûr. Dit-il en lui tendant ladite pochette.

_ Merci. »

Le duo de rédacteurs se remit aussitôt au travail. Ils avaient reçu plusieurs idée, dont certaines très loufoques et totalement insensées, ou impossibles ç réaliser.

Ça allait de ''envoyer des hiboux aux parents ( en imitant les lettres de Dumbledore ) pour annuler la journée '' en passant par le '' Droguer le vieux fou pour le convaincre d'annuler la JPO sous serment inviolable '' aux traditionnelles ''enlèvement de vieil homme citronné ''.

Autant dire, ils avaient le choix.

.

Les rédacteurs n'étaient pas stupides. Vous seriez idiots de penser ça. Si vous pensiez qu'ils allaient laisser leurs idées aux vues de tous, vous vous plantiez. Ils avaient déjà tous réfléchi à tout ça lors de la réunion d'urgence de ce matin. Et ils en avaient décidé ainsi : Ils rédigeraient deux articles différents pour le lendemain un pour les professeurs, et un pour les élèves. Ils seraient ensorcelés de façon à ce qu'ils ne tombent pas entre les mains d'un enseignant ( _autres que Rogue, Flitwick et Chourave qui étaient des alliés_ ) et si jamais il tombait tout de même entre leurs mains, il serait également ensorcelé pour paraître comme celui que les professeurs avaient reçu ce matin-là.

.

_« Mission EPOP-I _

_Chers élèves, l'heure est grave. Certes, il nous reste du temps, mais vous le savez tous, si nous laissons faire, ça se retournera contre nous. Il nous faut agir dès maintenant. Vous avez été nombreux à nous soumettre des idées, dont certaines très originales et nous réfléchissons d'ailleurs aux propositions. Nous comptions faire un sondage avec les idées ayant rapportées le plus d'engouement au journal et étant le plus prompt à réussir. _

_Ne vous en faîtes pas, aucun enseignant, autre que nos alliés ne peuvent avoir accès à ce journal. _

_Enfermer Dumbledore dans le bureau de Rusard, AVEC Rusard, jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte d'annuler la journée POP._

_Nous en avons parlé avec les jumeaux Weasley qui ont accepté de faire tourner en bourrique notre directeur. _

_._

_Envoyer des hiboux aux parents en imitant les lettres de Dumbledore pour les convaincre que la journée est ''malheureusement'' annulée. _

_Nous avons déjà préparé tout ce qu'il faut, ils ne seront pas capable de faire la différence. Du moins pas tout de suite. _

_._

_lancer un Oubliette au directeur._

_Mais il faut être prêt aux conséquences si l'on échoue._

_._

_Lui offrir des bonbons. _

_Lui offrir des bonbons dans lesquels on aurait mis des somnifères. Si cette option est choisie, il nous faudrait un ou deux élèves bons en potions afin de donner aux somnifères un autre goût. Ce serait bête de se faire prendre. _

_._

_Enlever Dumbledore._

_Je ne sais pas vous, mais même si cette idée me plaît beaucoup, ça relève du presque-impossible. _

_._

_Révéler un à un tous les secrets du vieil homme jusqu'à ce qu'il supprime cette maudite journée. _

_Une source très fiable nous a dévoilé quelques... petites choses sur le compte de notre cher directeur. _

_._

_7) … Il n'y a pas de 7 donc nous espérons connaître rapidement vos préférences. Pour faire connaître votre réponse, rendez-vous au QG dans la Salle sur Demande lundi à 10:00, nous serons déjà là-bas, vous n'aurez qu'à toquer. Si vous ne savez pas où est la SD, rendez-vous dans l'ancienne salle de Divination, demandez à vos aînés si vous ne savez pas. _

_Et si vous êtes timide, sachez que les votes sont anonymes. _

_**T**oute l'équipe de la GaZette Poudlard » _

_._

_._

Chelsea soupira. Cette affaire de Portes Ouvertes prenait beaucoup d'ampleur.

Toute l'équipe était sur le coup, même BlueMoon et Santiag'. Colin, lui était carrément surbooké, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

« Sam ! S'exclama Sacha, en voyant un type baraqué entrer dans le QG de la GaZette.

_ Oui ?

_ Où est en BlueMoon concernant son article sur Ginny Weasley et Gabriel Konan ?

_ Elle est en filature en ce moment-même. » répondit le Septième année avec un sourire narquois.

Gabriel Konan était un Serpentard de Septième année. Ça ferait sûrement un choc à ses frères de savoir que leur adorable sœur ne fantasmait plus sur Harry et était en couple depuis plus de deux mois avec un Serpentard de dernière année. Quant à Sam, il était en dernière année à Serdaigle. Physiquement, Sam était assez grand, la peau mâte et des muscles bien développés. Pour vous donner une idée, il ressemblait pas mal – selon Dylan et son grand-frère, à Paul du pack Quileute dans Twilight. Oh, ils n'étaient pas fan de cette saga mais ils l'avaient regardé avec Kiara lorsqu'ils étaient venus chez elle un jour pendant les vacances d'été. Ils n'auraient pas cru comme ça, mais Kiara devait être vachement riche pour avoir une maison pareille... maison... plutôt un manoir oui ! Enfin bref, pour en revenir à nos histoires, le journal était en ébullition. Poudlard entier était en ébullition.

Il fallait trouver un moyen, dissuader le directeur Dumbledore d'organiser ce truc. Par tous les moyens !

.

« _Mes chers amis ! Que de nouvelles aujourd'hui ! _

_Nous avons appris – et par une source tout à fait fiable dont nous omettrons le nom_, que notre cher directeur avait bien des secrets. _

_Comme tout le monde, me direz-vous. Et pourtant... ça vous intéresse n'est-ce pas ? _»

Blaise soupira qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire encore ces abrutis ? Non, il ne leur en voulait pas du tout pour l'article sur _Weasley_ et lui. Non, il ne s'inquiétait pas non plus de l'avenir des membre du journal lorsqu'ils se feraient prendre par ce vieil homme citronné. Du tout.

Mais sérieusement, y avait plutôt intérêt pour que leur source soit vraiment fiable sinon ces idiots s'attireraient les foudres du vieux.

Blaise était dans la salle commune des Serpentards avec quelques élèves de son année, dont Théo et Malfoy, et il poursuivit sa lecture à voix haute.

« _Notre ami(e) BlueMoon, rédacteur(trice) de la Rubrique Choc, est lui(elle)-même allé(e) vérifier les dires de ladite source afin de ne pas écrire de bêtises. Nous ne faisons que faire éclater la vérité. Rien de plus. Sinon, pour ce qui est du premier secret je dirais... » _

Blaise s'interrompit les yeux ronds, la bouche légèrement ouverte.

_ Oh merde... laissa-t-il échapper.

Malfoy et Nott, qui avaient levé les yeux lorsqu'il s'était interrompu dans sa lecture, le regardèrent, interrogateur lorsqu'il jura.

_ Blaise ?

_ Euh... attendez. Laissez-moi digérer ce que je viens d'apprendre.

Cette phrase accentua la curiosité des deux garçons vis à vis de l'article.

Lorsqu'il fut calmé – cinq bonnes minutes plus tard_, le fils Zabini prit une profonde inspiration et expira avant de reprendre la lecture :

« _Donc, en ce qui concerne le premier secret concernant le Directeur Albus Perceval Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore, que dire, que dire... je dirais seulement que, vous messieurs ( je devrais d'ailleurs moi-même prendre garde ) n'êtes plus en sécurité dans vos dortoirs ou dans vos salle de bain. Vous mesdemoiselles, êtes parfaitement en sécurité(1). Soyez constamment sur vos gardes, et vérifiez toujours qu'il n'y a pas de caméra ( petit objet moldu ) dans la salle de bain avant de prendre votre douche. On ne dirait pas comme ça mais... VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !_

_Dylan&amp;Sacha, avec la collaboration de BlueMoon. _»

.

.

_(1) = Je savais déjà que Dean et Seamus étaient sensés être ensemble dans les Tomes d'HP mais que JKR avait changé d'avis, ce que je ne savais pas en revanche, c'est que Dumbledore devait être gay. _


	12. Chapter 12

_**C**oucou ! Cet article-ci, je dois avouer que je l'ai fait parce que j'avais référence à un classement dans mon crossover HP/Reborn (Khr) ''L'Alliance des Vongola'' et je me suis dit que ce serait pas mal d'en faire un pour avoir de quoi m'appuyer pour écrire. _

**.**

**L'Actu Poudlard – 12 **

.

.

_Choc : Ginevra Weasley &amp; Gabriel Konan : c'est du sérieux ? p.3_

_._

_Petite nouvelle : Alicia Spinnet et Edward Lorenzo : éternelle rivalité p.5 _

_Top 10 des mecs les plus beaux, p.6_

_Top 10 des mecs les plus sexy p.6_

_._

_Événements : - Cours de potions annulé : explications ? p.7_

_\- Anaïs Wanderbuilt : Miss Révolution ? p.8_

.

.

Kiara s'ennuyait ferme. Elle avait passé la matinée à fureter dans les couloirs à la recherche d'un nouveau scoop. N'aller pas croire qu'elle adorait empiéter dans la vie privée des gens. La plupart du temps, ses cibles ne se cachaient pas vraiment d'elle, juste des autres élèves et puis.. elle était payée pour ça, merde !

Elle avait donc passé une matinée de merde et aurait probablement passé un après-midi tout aussi merdique si elle n'avait pas croisé lors d'une de ses errances Ginevra Weasley dite ''Ginny'' et Gabriel Konan, un ''gentil'' Serpentard.

À vrai dire, elle connaissait la nature de leur relation depuis pas mal de temps elle avait été présente lorsque Gab' avait fait sa déclaration à la lionne. Si elle se souvenait bien, cela faisait bien deux mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Kiara, pour bien faire les choses, avait demandé à Ginny et Gabriel par Hibou, si elle pouvait faire un article sur leur couple, parce que, honnêtement, depuis le temps qu'elle suivait l'évolution, elle voulait faire un article sur leur bonheur.

Après quelques hésitations, le jeune couple avait finalement accepté. Kiara n'avait pas montré son vrai visage, elle avait utilisé une illusion, masquant les traits de son visage ainsi que les particularités de son corps. L'illusion ne permettait donc pas de savoir si BlueMoon était un garçon ou une fille. Pas qu'elle ne fasse pas confiance à ces deux-là, non. C'est juste qu'elle aimait le mystère qu'elle représentait pour les autres.

« _**Ginevra Weasley &amp; Gabriel Konan : ils officialisent. **_

_Après plus de deux mois de rendez-vous secret, lettres anonymes et mots doux, la relation de nos deux tourtereaux évoluent enfin. En effet, ils officialisent. '' Marre de tous ces secrets ! Et tant pis pour ceux à qui ça ne plaît. '' explique Gabriel. '' Tous ces petits rendez-vous secrets, c'était amusant et drôle d'être en quelques sortes en 'infraction' mais nous ne voulons pas nous cacher et puis, certaines personnes m'en auraient voulu de ne pas leur en parler. '' rajoute Ginny. _

_[…]_

_Tout ce qu'on leur souhaite, c'est beaucoup de bonheur._

_PS : Ronald Weasley serait prié de ne pas recracher son jus de citrouille sur ses amis._

_Belgyen, je sens que tu vas me devoir quelques mornilles. _

_BlueMoon »_

_._

_**A**licia Spinnet &amp; **E**dward Lorenzo, éternelle rivalité ? C'est bien la question que l'on pourrait se poser. En effet, ces deux jeunes gens qui n'ont jamais pu se supporter ont pourtant tellement en commun.. c'est peut-être pour cela qu'ils ne peuvent pas se voir en peinture.. ? En tout cas, ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'ils sont sérieux. _

_Alicia, Gryffondor de septième année aurait déboulé en plein cours de Potions, commun entre Poufsouffle et Serpentard et aurait exigé un duel avec le Serpentard. Duel que le Serpentard aurait accepté avec ce qui s'approchait le plus de la ''joie''. _

_Et alors que les élèves attendaient avec impatience le duel de magie, ils apprirent à l'heure du déjeuner que le fameux duel était en fait un concours de ''bouffe''. _

_Et comme d'habitude, personne n'a pu les départager. Match nul._

_Belgyen ( Dylan ). » _

_. _

_**« Sondage **_

_**Top 10 des plus beaux mecs de Poudlard :**_

_Lelescan Tobias _ Serdaigle ( 3ème année )_

_9) LeFringal Gildas _ Serdaigle ( 5ème année ) _

_8) Ludwig Agnir _ Serpentard ( 7ème année )_

_7) McStyle Edward _ Poufsouffle ( 6ème année )_

_6) Lebianchi James _ Gryffondor ( 2ème année )_

_5) Fanonko Mathias _ Poufsouffle ( 4ème année )_

_4)Fretziski Grätnills _ Serpentard ( 7ème année )_

_3) Potter Harry _ Gryffondor ( 6ème année )_

_2) Malfoy Drago _ Serpentard ( 6ème année ) _

_1) Lockwood Gidéon _ Poufsouffle ( 3ème année )_

_Votre dévoué(e) BlueMoon et votre fidèle Belgyen »_

_._

_Drago jubilait enfin ! Enfin, il était DEVANT Potter ! Il y était. Il avait gagné ! Ouuiii ! Hm... bref, voilà qui allait lui permettre de bien enfoncer Potter ( au premier sens cela s'entend, sinon, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau face à Nott ). _

_**Top 10 des mecs les plus sexy :** _

_10) Ludwig Agnir – Serpentard – 7ème année _

_9)Zetsugorr Steven – Poufsouffle – 6ème année _

_8)Higgs Terence – Serpentard – 7ème année _

_7) Weasley Fred&amp;George – Gryffondor – 7ème année_

_6) Stones Martin – Serdaigle – 7ème année _

_5)McLaggen Cormac – Gryffondor _ 7ème année_

_4)Mafloy Drago – Serpentard – 6ème année _

_3) Flint Marcus – Serpentard – 7ème année _

_2)Potter Harry – Gryffondor – 6ème année _

_1) Anson Chris – Serdaigle – 7ème année _

_Belgyen&amp;BlueMoon »_

_._

Malfoy manqua de s'étrangler. C'était une blague !? Pourtant.. il était mieux classé que lui sur le précédent sondage ! Et puis aussi... pourquoi diable l'article suivant disait-il que _Rogue avait été pourchassé par un Troll dans la forêt interdite parce qu'il portait un boxer avec des licornes dessinées dessus et que c'était pour cela qu'il avait annulé ses cours ?_ Déjà, Draco se demandait même si son professeur de potion portait des boxers et - …. venait-il juste de se demander si Rogue portait des BOXERS !? Oh... fallait-il qu'il aille demander à Potter &amp; Miss-Je-Sais-Tout une bonne adresse pour un de leurs médecins moldu.. les _psy_ là.. selon un sondage, ils étaient de bien plus plaisante compagnie que certains médicomages. … ça donnait à réfléchir, il y penserait à l'occasion. Pour en revenir à sa première question, quand il eut lu un peu plus l'article, il découvrit que c'était seulement certaines des suppositions loufoques des lecteurs, et non l'une des hypothèses de ce fameux BlueMoon. De toute manière, ce dernier n'était même pas l'auteur de l'article. Il devait pas avoir les _couilles_ d'affronter leur professeur. _Coward_.. Pour Anaïs Wanderbuilt, il sut qu'elle était une élève de Serdaigle et qu'elle comptait se battre en faveur des Serpentards pour que ceux-ci ne soient plus persécutés dans les couloirs. Draco aurait presque trouvé ça touchant s'il n'avait pas été un Malfoy plein de fierté mal placée.


	13. Chapter 13

**L'Actu Poudlard – 13**

.

.

_À la Une : Journal en crise p.1_

_._

_Choc : Melissa Enderter : sa nouvelle Coupe p.4 _

_Le mystère McLaggen p.5_

_. _

_Enquête : Serdaigles évanouis dans les couloirs p.7_

_._

_._

C'est un Dylan amorphe que nous retrouvons ce mardi matin. Assis à sa table, les bras croisés, la tête posée sur ces derniers, le garçon observait distraitement les bulles de son soda faire une danse étrange en songeant à sa récente enquête. Pas qu'elle ait été ennuyeuse, non. De plus, découvrir le pourquoi du comment avait été vraiment drôle. Mais il voulait un peu plus d'action. Pourquoi ils n'avaient pas droit à un autre agresseur et pourquoi pas à des courses poursuites dans l'école ? Ça ce serait marrant !

.

«_**JOURNAL EN CRISE **_

_Chers élèves, _

_Mes collègues et moi-même avons remarqué que la Gazette des Sorciers nous fait concurrence depuis peu. Cela ne peut continuer ! Ça devient dangereux pour nous. Vous voir lire ces tissus de mensonges est une activité particulièrement ennuyeuse. De plus, les grimaces que vous tirez en les lisant sont beaucoup moins attrayantes et drôles que celles que vous pouvez faire en lisant nos articles. Nous allons donc vous prouvez que notre journal est le meilleur._

_Préparez-vous. _

_Colin Creevey &amp; toute l'équipe. _»

.

Ce qui avait été drôle aussi, ça avait été de voir Kiara filer Cormac McLaggen dans tout Poudlard afin de tomber sur quelque chose d'intéressant. Celui-ci était par ailleurs beaucoup plus vigilent depuis qu'il se savait surveillé. Mais pas assez pour les semer. Et puis, BlueMoon semblait particulièrement déterminée à le surprendre à nouveau avec ses deux amis.

«_**Serdaigles évanouis dans les couloirs **_

_._

_Vous avez peut-être croisé, au cours de ces deux derniers jours, des aigles évanouis, çà et là dans les couloirs de l'école... non ? Aller, ce n'est pas la peine de mentir, tout le monde le sait ! _

_Sachez même qu'une ronde a été organisée afin de retrouver tous les Serdaigles inconscients dans les couloirs. _

_Certains d'entre vous pensiez peut-être qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle blague ? N'est-ce pas ? _

_Et bien non ! Rien de tout cela. La raison est simple : _

_Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que a du prendre un congé d'une semaine pour se rendre en Inde afin de voir sa belle-soeur ? Et bien la voilà, la Raison ! _

_La Bibliothèque est fermée ! _

_De quoi faire partir en dépression tous les élèves studieux idolâtrant l'odeur des vieux parchemins._

_Belgyen_ »

Dylan soupira et fit les gros yeux en voyant une petite note rajoutée avant l'impression du journal.

« _Par ailleurs, je crois avoir également aperçu Granger, Zabini et Nott, fixer les portes de la bibliothèque fermée d'un œil vide._

_BlueMoon._ »

Un rire discret lui échappa et il prit son verre pour avaler une gorgée de la 'nouvelle' drogue de Kiara. Pas mauvais n'empêche. Plutôt bon même.

C'était décidé ! Kiara et lui allaient écrire un article pour forcer les industries sorcières à industrialiser le coca !


	14. Chapter 14

_**NdA :** Bonjour ! Tout d'abord, désolé s'il y a des incohérences parfois, il me semblait avoir mis Kiara à Poufsouffle, mais j'ai noté dans le n°2part1 qu'elle était à Serdaigle, une erreur ? Je ne sais pas. Ensuite, je ne me souviens plus comment je l'ai décrit physiquement, si je ne trompe pas ( et il me semble d'ailleurs que c'est ça) c'est une tête bleue ! _

_**PS : **J'en ai marre, à chaque fois que je note le nom de l'infirmière il disparaît quand je poste sur ff . net._

_Bien, sur ce... bonne lecture !_

.

.

**L'Actu Poudlard – 14**

.

.

.

Quand Kiara entra dans la Grande Salle pendant l'heure d'étude ( c'était plus une aire de jeux qu'une salle d'étude ), elle se dirigea d'un pas vif vers Dylan et lui bondit littéralement dessus avant de se calmer et de s'asseoir en face de lui sous les regards perplexes que leur(s) jetaient les autres étudiants.

« Mon cher Dylan j'ai une excellente idée pour nous. »

Dylan leva les yeux vers son amie avant de devenir sérieux, comprenant que cela concernait le journal. Il fit un brusque geste de la main, conjurant une bulle de silence autour d'eux.

« À propos d'idée... commença tranquillement Dylan, sachant que son amie avait probablement pensé à la même chose que lui.

_ Obligeons-les à vendre du coca ! » s'écria-t-elle, en plaquant ses mains sur la table.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ?

Quelques élèves présents dans la salle les regardèrent étrangement, comprenant qu'ils avaient – pour une raison quelconque, imposé un sortilège de silence autour d'eux. Restait plus qu'à savoir pourquoi.

_ J'y pensais justement. Allons rédiger l'article chère collègue.

Dylan se leva, fit un léger mouvement pour retirer le sort et commença à partir, Kiara le suivant, babillant au sujet du bienfait des boissons gazeuses. Ils passèrent devant Blaise, Théo, Drago &amp; sa bande, sans les voir, manquant de peu de les bousculer, et ne s'arrêtèrent même pas pour s'excuser.

« Par Merlin ! Je sais exactement quelle amorce il nous faut ! » s'exclama la jeune fille avant de disparaître au détour d'un couloir avec le blond qui l'accompagnait.

_ Non mais c'est quoi leurs problèmes !? Éructa Malfoy. Ne peuvent-ils pas faire attention ?!

Mais à peine avait-il fini sa phrase que Kiara repassait devant eux, le poussant accidentellement. Elle se retourna toutefois avant de disparaître à nouveau.

« _Désolé Malfoy !_ »

Drago, légèrement sonné, se redressa lentement.

_ Quoi ?

_ Elle a dit qu'elle était désolé.

Théo acquiesça et Drago le regarda étrangement.

_ Blaise me donne des cours d'italien, mais ce n'était – de toute façon, pas bien compliqué à comprendre.

.

Dans la journée, les élèves de Poudlard virent plusieurs étudiants courir un peu partout dans le château qui lui-même (_Poudlard au masculin et sa Magie au féminin? Faisons cela._) s'en amusa beaucoup, leur laissant libre court aux passages secrets qui jonchaient l'établissement. En effet, la journée avait été chargée Chelsea et Sacha couvraient toujours l'événement des Portes Ouvertes d'Avril et essayaient de soudoyer Blegyen et BluMoon – dit Dylan et Kiara_, pour que ceux-ci leur donnent des indices sur les secrets du Directeur. Les deux cités essayaient de trouver des idées pour leur article. Colin et son petit-frère ainsi que d'autres rédacteurs couvraient les différents événements, faisant tout leur possible pour que le Journal ne sombre pas derrière la Gazette. Certains encore, filaient des amants clandestins afin de remplacer BlueMoon dans sa Rubrique Choc.

_Rubrique Choc : Du changement pour les prochaines semaines p.1_

_._

_Rubrique événement : soutenez la Cause Coca-Cola ! p.3_

.

_« **Choc : Du changement au Journal ! **_

_._

_Vous avez sans doute vu des élèves défiler à droite à gauche toute la journée, s'excusant à peine pour vous avoir bousculé avant de reprendre leur route -_

_ C'est clair ! S'exclama Drago avant de recevoir le regard noir de Blaise, qui n'appréciait définitivement pas d'être coupé en pleine lecture.

_ Continuons.. « _Et bien il y a plusieurs raisons à cela. Tout d'abord, sachez que nos rédacteurs couvrent toujours l'événement PO (Portes-Ouvertes), ensuite, certains de nos collègues ont subitement décidé d'échanger de rubrique. Par conséquent, BlueMoon et Belgyen, qui s'occupaient respectivement de la Rubrique Choc et de la Rubrique Enquête, vont s'occuper le temps de quelques semaines, de la Rubrique Événements, avec l'accord de Chelsea et Sacha_.

_ Enfin libéré ! On va pouvoir respirer ! (_**NdA :**__ Libérée ! Délivrée ! … oh arrêtez, cette chanson continue de passer dans les bouches au bahut alors que ça fait plusieurs mois qu'il est sorti._ )

_ Ne te réjouis pas trop vite Théo, fit tranquillement Blaise en laissant ses yeux survoler l'article avant de reprendre pour toute la table des Serpentards. «_ En effet, BM et BG ont décidé de créer et soutenir la cause CCC la Cause Coca-Cola ! Vous ne la connaissez pas encore, mais vous allez bientôt en savoir plus. Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir est que ce changement n'est pas forcément pour le meilleur. En effet, vous pensiez peut-être être libérés (Un bruit sourd à sa droite lui fit comprendre que plusieurs serpents avaient laissé tomber leurs têtes) mais sachez que si vous trouviez que BlueMoon était indiscret/ète, alors vous n'avez encore rien vu avec Chelsea et Sacha. Eux, ils sont sadiques en prime. Ils n'hésiteront pas à donner des détails. Vos précieux secrets ne seront pas bien gardés avec eux, ils sont très vicieux et n'hésiteront pas à vous humilier sans même y penser. Ces deux-là sont un peu insensibles parfois. J'imagine que quand – dans quelques semaines, BlueMoon reprendra la Rubrique Choc, vous serez extrêmement heureux de le/la retrouver_. _Pour ce qui est de la Rubrique Crime ou Enquête comme vous voulez, elle reste pour l'instant libre ( heureusement il n'y a pas de mystère à élucider pour l'instant -_

_ Et l'identité de BlueMoon alors ? Fit remarquer un septième année avant de se taire devant le regard de Blaise qui n'appréciait, **vraiment pas**, d'être interrompu ainsi.

_ Idiot, eux, ils travaillent avec lui, ils doivent bien le connaître et savoir qui il est. Donc... « _Elle reste pour l'instant libre puisque Belgyen étant un fervent défenseur de la Cause CC a eu cette ''idée de génie !'' comme dirait BlueMoon, les yeux brillants d'espoir_, en même temps que notre chère Lune Bleue. _»

_ ILS VIENNENT DE DIRE QUE C'EST UNE FILLE ! URGH -

_ ABRUTI ! UNE LUNE C'EST FÉMIN ! MAINTENANT LA FERME OU JE T'ENVOIE UN IMPARDONNABLE !

La menace fut prise au sérieux, et Crabbe ne parla plus du reste de la soirée.

« L'article est signé par les frères Crevey »

.

.

«_**Rejoignez la CAUSE COCA-COLA !**_

_._

_Coucou c'est nous ! Vous vous y attendiez ? Nous voilà ! Notre duo débarque dans la Rubrique événements. On vient ''foutre le bazard'' ? Mais pas du tout ! Nous venons vous enrôler pour rejoindre notre cause. Venez soutenir la CCC la CAUSE COCA COLA !_

_Vous ne connaissez pas ? Pour ceux qui connaissent, n'en parlez pas ! Gardez la surprise. Pour ceux pour qui c'est totalement inconnu, venez assister à la Dégustation de samedi soir dans le Grand Hall. Des verres seront mis à disposition. Si vous aimez les bulles, vous adorez. Goûtez même si ce n'est pas le cas, vous verrez, une fois testé, vous ne pourrez plus vous en passer ! _

_BlueMoon&amp;Belgyen._

_Qui comptent bien rendre l'industrie du coca, ouvert dans__** notre **__monde entier. _»


	15. Chapter 15

**L'Actu Poudlard – 15 **

.

.

.

_À la Une : Des Zombies dans les couloirs p.1_

_Choc : Laëticia Stanley et Johny Wip : La fin d'une idylle ? p.3_

_Enquête : Quiditch : Les Balais changent de place ? p.4 _

_Événements : _ Mise en place des Bals p.5_

__ Opération P.O p.7 _

.

.

_« **Choc : Des Zombies dans les couloirs ? **_

_Chers élèves, après le Mystères des Serdaigles évanouis dans les couloirs ( sans rancune pour vous les Serdaigles, certains de nos associés sont également dans votre maison ), il ne fallait pas trop s'étonner. En effet chers Poudlardiens, chères Poudlardiennes, il faut que vous sachier – si ce n'est pas déjà le cas_, qu'à cause d'une intempérie en Asie, s'est retrouvée dans l'incapacité de transplaner et donc, dans l'impossibilité de rentrer. Oui, je vois d'ici les rouages de votre cerveau tourner à fond les manettes – si tant et si bien que vous en ayant un ( merci à BlueMoon pour cette charmante phrase ). Certains de nos compatriotes se sont décomposés en découvrant l'Horreur lundi les Grandes Portes Closes de la Bibliothèque. Nos amis, nos disciples, nos... Bref ! Nos pauvres camarades.. ! On ne peut pas les laisser se laisser dépérir ainsi ! Vous aimeriez vous, qu'on vous laisse tomber comme ça ? Par ailleurs, voici la liste des zombies et patients évanouis à l'infirmerie ( PS : Le Trio d'intello' Zabini-Nott-Granger tient le coup pour l'instant, mais l'on ne sait pour combien de temps encore... ) : _

_1_ Elwin Marks_

_2_ Jade Smith _

_3_ Susan Bones_

_4_ Nathan Zückerman_

_5_ Anna Lekmen_

_[…]_

_15_ Cormac McLaggen _

_( Mais lui je crois que quelqu'un l'a frappé vu l'œil au beurre noir qu'il arbore depuis quelques heures déjà ). _

_Voilà, ce serait cool de débarrasser les lits de l'infirmerie afin d'être prêt à accueillir de nouveaux patients, notamment les blessés de Quiditch. Donc, ceux qui sont en relation avec les zombies et inconscients, n'hésitez pas à pénétrer dans l'antre du Drag... euh... bref. _

_Chelsea&amp;Sacha_

_Qui plaignent définitivement BlueMoon. » _

_._

_._

_«** Enquête : Quiditch **_

_Depuis quelques jours déjà, les joueurs de Quiditch, toutes maisons confondues, se sont plaint de voir les balais changer de place. En effet, alors qu'il sont sensés être rangés dans le local, ils se retrouvent à des endroits pas possible. Bon, l'autre fois, c'était les gradins, passe encore, mais les toilettes de Mimie Geignarde, franchement ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent foutre dans des toilettes avec des balais ? …... ne répondez pas. _

_Sacha, _

_qui sent que cette enquête ne va pas lui plaire. » _

_._

_._

_**« Mission PO - J-89**_

_Vous attendiez des nouvelles, et bien.. pas grand chose mais quelques petits trucs quand même._

_Tout d'abord, la date est définitivement fixée pour le samedi 13 et le dimanche 14 avril. _

_Ensuite, la plupart des professeurs – dont Rogue et McGonagall vous vous en doutez_, ont exprimés assez violemment leur désaccord quant à ce week-end. Oui, ça vous étonne vous ? Pas moi. C'est que ça demande du travail d'ouvrir les portes d'un vieux château presque millénaire._

_**Secret #2 :** La première expérience du directeur a été de retirer accidentellement les vêtements de sa cousine sans la toucher ! Brr.. j'en ai la chair de poule. _

_Belgyen »_


	16. Chapter 16

**L'Actu Poudlard – 16 **

.

.

.

_À la Une : La Rédac' se transforme en gang p.1_

_Choc/Enquête : Élèves survoltés en cours p.3_

.

.

_«** À la Une : La Rédac : Le nouveau Gang**_

_._

_Vous l'aurez probablement compris ( je l'espère pour vos cerveaux en tout cas.#Sacha ) mais les gars ( et les filles ) de la Rédac' harcèlent et menacent les étudiants pour qu'ils rejoignent la Cause CC ! Récemment, ils ont même commencer à s'en prendre aux enseignants. Personne n'est à l'abri. « Poudlard devient une véritable Jungle et tout ça à l'air d'amuser le château ! »_

_explique Colin Crevey. _

_._

_'' Blue' était surexcité(e) tout à l'heure. Je crois qu'ils ont réussi à enrôler un groupe de Sang-Pur pour la séance de dégustation de coca ( qui est une boisson moldue ) de samedi.'' explique Chelsea ( noyée sous la montagne de dossiers qui grossit sur son bureau. ). _

_'' Pour ma part je trouve ça un peu stupide '' avoue Hermione Granger. Le Coca contient beaucoup de calories et - _

__ Tu vas la fermer, Granger ? '' _

_Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, cette réplique vient directement de **Minipousse**, dit aussi Kiara Stickt, timide et** minuscule** Serdaigle de 6ème Année. _

_Sacha. »_

_._

_._

Kiara s'étrangla avec son jus de citrouille, s'attirant les regards perplexes des autres élèves dans la Grande Salle.

Inspirant profondément puis expirant longuement, elle compta les secondes pour se calmer puis enserra son verre avant de se lever et de se diriger d'un pas raide vers Sacha, sirotant son jus de grenadine à sa table.

« Sacha ? »

Le Gryffondor interrompit sa conversation avec ses camarades, tourna la tête vers elle et afficha un grand sourire innocent et pas du tout crédible.

« Kiara ! S'écria-t-il joyeusement. Quoi de neuf ?

_ Tu le sais très bien... Je. Peux. Savoir. Ce. Que. Tu. As. Foutu. Bordel ?! »

Le sourire qui flottait sur les lèvres du garçon fondit comme neige au soleil et il manqua de trembler. Kiara était une gentille et timide jeune fille, mais elle avait un assez fort caractère quand on la cherchait et elle savait se défendre. Y avait qu'à voir l'état de Chinocci.

_ Euh... Oups ?

Soudain, un étrange sourire étira les lèvres de la _bluehead_. Un sourire effrayant. Pour lui en tout cas.

_ Oups ? Tu vas souffrir.

Bizarrement, plus personne ne parlait dans la Salle, et il y en avait du monde ( même si peu de professeurs à part Rogue &amp; quelques autres étaient présents ).

Et Sacha fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux : fuir.

Il bondit de son banc, sauta par dessus la table des Pousouffles et commença à courir.

« Et il est où le fameux courage des Gryffondors ! S'écria Kiara, en se retournant, ignorant délibérément les regards perplexes et les sourires amusés des élèves.

_ Aux oubliettes ! Je tiens à la vie moi ! Lui répondit une voix déjà lointaine.

_ Tch..

_ Hey Stickt ! t'as pas tout lu ! Viens voir. »

Kiara regarda le journal à la table des poufsouffles et plissa les yeux.

« Oh le ptit con ! »

Et sur cela, elle le prit en chasse à une vitesse ahurissante.

Il y eut un instant de silence dans la Salle, les élèves et le personnel trop sonnés par le comportement étrangement emporté des deux élèves puis... Colin Creevey, courageux ( peut-être suicidaire ? ) Gryffondor de 5ème année, se leva d'un bond en balançant son bras tel un conquérant vers les Grandes Portes ouvertes :

« Aller, Aller. Bougez-vous ! Je veux tout le monde sur le coup ! »

Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire 'Quiditch', une petite dizaine d'élèves bondirent hors de leurs bancs pour se carapater loin de la Grande Salle alors qu'une explosion retentissait. Et les autres ne pouvaient qu'écouter et regarder, ahuris, les membres du journal :

« Kiara ? Il va morfler putain.

_ Il est con...

_ Mais il est fort aussi ! »

Puis, alors que le silence reprenait enfin place, il fut troublé par un poufsouffle de 6ème année qui venait de se réveiller en sursaut.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ?

_ Toujours en train de pioncer Santiag' ? L'interrogea Sam en s'arrêtant devant la table des Poufsouffles ( qui recevaient beaucoup de visites ces temps-ci ). Oh, trois fois rien Minipousse et Narcisse vont se faire défoncer pour s'être battus. »

Cela réveilla le garçon.

_ ILS SE SONT BATTUS !? ET J'AI LOUPÉ ÇA !?

_ Ils doivent être au niveau du deuxième ou troisième étage maintenant, si j'en crois les explosions que j'entends.

_ J'VEUX PAS LOUPER ÇA ! S'écria Santiago en bondissant avant d'attraper son appareil photo qui reposait bien sagement sur la table. En quelques secondes, il était hors de la Grande Salle.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Demanda une poufsouffle, en regardant Sam qui recommençait à marcher. Ils vont juste recevoir quelques retenues, c'est pas un drame. »

Mais la jeune femme se figeant en voyant son camarade éclater de rire, laissant les autres étudiant perplexes alors que Dumbledore, McGonagall, Rogue et Flitwick se précipitaient pour stopper les deux bagarreurs.

_ Pick, tu vis à quelques rues de la maison, non ?

L'adolescente hocha la tête et il poursuivit :

« C'est pas les profs qu'on craint. Les parents vont leur tomber dessus. La dernière fois qu'ils se sont battus – pendant les vacances_, ça a fait des dégâts.

_ Je le sais bien. J'ai entendu l'explosion depuis chez moi ! Ricana Sophia Pick. Vous êtes pas croyables. »

Sam haussa les épaules, les mains dans les poches.

_ Ce sont des explosifs sur pattes ces ptits gars. 2 gallions sur Kiara.

_ Ouhlà, sans moi, tous les deux on sait très bien qui va gagner. Fit la dénommée Sophia.

Sam haussa à nouveau les épaules mais cette fois-ci McLaggen et Flint s'immiscèrent dans la conversation, heureux de pouvoir se faire un peu de tune.

« Pari tenu.

_ Vous êtes con. Fit une voix dans la Salle. »

.

Plus loin, suspendus dans les airs _( grâce au Wingardium Leviosa des enseignants )_, les deux combattants ne cessaient de hurler au crime. Puis finalement, Kiara jeta un regard noir à Sacha.

« Tout ça c'est d'ta faute. Je te le ferai payer. »

Sacha déglutit. Que répondre à cela ?


	17. Chapter 17

**L'Actu Poudlard – 17**

.

.

.

À la Une : Vainqueur de la Baston Gryffondor/Serdaigle ? p.1-2

En exclu pour vous les toutes premières images et vidéos des combats en HQ p.3

Choc : Tout sur ceux qu'on pense les plus faibles ! p.4

.

.

_« Mikzaki redore le Blazon des Serdaigles :_

_Vous vous demandiez sans doute ce qui était arrivé après que Kiara __Mikazaki __et Sacha Ictepack aient quitté la Grande Salle ? Et bien nous, rédacteurs, sommes allés au devant du danger pour vous raconter ce merveilleux combat et vous décrire toutes les émotions et frissons qui nous ont parcourus en voyant cette séduisante danse qu'ils conduisaient devant nous. Mouvements tantôt fluides et gracieux, puis violents et saccadés, il y en avait pour tous les goûts. J'irai jusqu'à dire que le combat qu'ils menaient tous deux était un mélange de haut niveau entre taïjutsu, box-thaï et autres arts martiaux en tous genres. Cela est tout de même arrivé à un point où même Jeffrey qui a une excellente vision a eu du mal à suivre tous leurs mouvements, tant la vitesse était élevée. Au final, alors que Sacha était à terre et que Kiara allait lui porter le coup fatal, les professeurs sont arrivés pour mettre un terme à tout ceci et Sacha en a profité pour se relever. Les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue ont du s'y mettre à deux pour les stupéfixer tant ils étaient rapides et déterminés. Santiago de Poufsouffle est celui à qui il faut s'adresser pour les copies de la vidéo. Qui ne sont pas gratuites bien évidemment, mais pas chères non plus. En tout cas, si j'étais vous, j'éviterai de me frotter à eux à l'avenir, ils viennent tous les deux de nous prouver qu'ils sont de redoutables adversaires ayant suivi une dure et longue formation._

_Tout l'équipe de la GaZette de Poudlard. » _

.

.

Dans la rubrique choc, il y avait un article assez long retraçant le parcours de Kiara – sans pour autant parler de sa vie privée ( ils tenaient à la vie tout de même ! )_, et ventait ses aptitudes tout en posant des questions qui n'avait pas de réponse. Enfin si, il y avait une réponse au bas de l'article.

« Je t'emmerde, Casey. Et j'emmerde le monde. »

.

Lorsque Kiara pénétra dans la Grande Salle le lendemain, un silence respectueux s'installa. Kiara rosit, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du ! Elle n'aurait vraiment jamais du ! Tout ça c'était de la faute de Sacha. Il allait payer. Même si pour ça, elle devait mettre en danger son pseudonyme. Lentement, l'adolescente avança avec raideur, mais la tête haute comme on lui avait appris. Qu'on gagne ou qu'on perde, toujours garder la tête haute. Sacha, juste derrière elle, fit de même jusqu'à sa table. Kiara était contente, bien qu'elle arbore désormais une entaille sur sa joue qui ne daignait pas être soignée par la magie et qu'elle en garderait probablement une fine cicatrice, Sacha n'était pas mieux. Il avait quelques bleus sur le corps, et avait reçu des points de sutures pour recoudre son arcade en sang.

« Tu. Vas. Sou-ffrir. » minauda Kiara.

Bien que ses lèvres bougèrent, personne n'entendit un traître mot et Sacha fut prit d'un violent frisson. Il n'aimait pas ça. Pas du tout.

.

Ce jour-là, Santiago fut le garçon le plus populaire de toute l'école et vendit des copies de la scène de combat par dizaine. À la fin de la journée, les 101 élèves avaient acheté une copie ( 103 si l'on compte Kiara et Sacha qui s'étaient vu offrir la copie ) et même les enseignants en avaient demandé après avoir entendu parlé d'un haut niveau de combat.


	18. Chapter 18

**L'Actu Poudlard – 18 **

.

.

.

Blaise soupira en posant un œil morne sur la GaZette du Sorcier. Ce journal était pourri. C'était décidé. Même si l'Actu Poudlard plus connue sous le nom de GaZette de Poudlard faisait parfois – souvent_, éclater la Vérité au grand jour [pour leur plus grand malheur], elle était définitivement plus amusante à lire que le journal bourrés de mensonges. Il allait résilier son abonnement au Daily Prophète tant que le système serait aussi pourri.

« C'est une bonne idée. » approuva Nott en s'installant à côté de lui, sur le banc à la table des Verts et Argent.

Zabini sursauta et leva les yeux vers son ami pour voir que celui-ci affichait un air maussade – plus que d'habitude.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Théo ? Une querelle avec Potty ?

L'absence de réponse du brun ébouriffé lui révéla qu'il avait vu juste et la tête de Zabini à ce moment-là lui vaudrait très certainement la première page dans l'édition du lendemain ses yeux étaient écarquillés et ses lèvres entrouvertes de façon comique.

« Nan, sérieux ?

_ Hn.. »

Il ne fallait pas vraiment s'étonner. Théo et Harry sortaient secrètement (enfin ça l'était avant l'article de ce maudit BlueMoon!) ensemble depuis plus de deux mois et s'étaient déjà disputés à trois reprises. Des petites disputes de rien du tout venaient se placer çà et là dans le chemin plein d'embûches qu'il avaient emprunté, mais leur histoire restait relativement saine. Cependant, la dernière fois, ils s'étaient ignorés pendant deux semaines : Harry était allé se consoler dans les bras d'un Poufsouffle, et Nott avait fait un cadeau à un Serpentard de quatrième année, novice dans ce domaine-là. Cette fois-ci, ils s'étaient disputés pour... pour quoi déjà ? Peu importe, tant que ça ne filtrait pas en dehors de sa maison, et tant que Harry n'en parlait pas à n'importe qui, la GaZette n'aurait aucun soupçon et ne viendrait pas fourrer son nez là dedans.

.

.

[Le lendemain]

.

_« Harry Potter &amp; Théodore Nott : problème de couple ? » _

Théodore manqua de s'étouffer, les yeux rivés sur le journal alors que les autres étudiants le fixait. Au dessus de l'article était la photo d'un Blaise Zabini totalement ahuri qui ouvrait la bouche sans rien dire et d'un Théo plus que maussade.

_« Il semblerait en effet que depuis deux jours, nos deux tourtereaux s'ignorent totalement. Et il y a forcément une réponse à cela. Bien sûr, la rédaction ne donnera aucune nom [tousse] *Belgyen &amp; BlueMoon __*** **__voulaient tout mettre en œuvre pour aider le jeune couple à passer cette épreuve difficile pour '' faire renaître un amour plus fort '' ( __**qu'ils sont gimauve tous les deux, il leur arrive quoi ? #Sacha, qui en veut toujours à BM**__ ). Seulement, connaissant la capacité de ces deux-là à créer plus de problèmes qu'à n'en régler, et reconnaissant eux-même que le mieux pour le couple était de se charger eux-même de cette histoire, ils se sont finalement tenus tranquille ( après avoir été obligé de les menacer de les assommer avec les battes de Quiditch de Gred&amp;Forge Weasley ). Nous souhaitons beaucoup de courage (__** est-ce la bonne chose à dire ? #Chelsea**__ ) au Serpentard et au Gryffondor pour toutes les épreuves à venir ( __**s'il y en a.. #Sacha / Arrêtez de débarquer dans l'article comme ça ! #la rédac'**__ ) et tenons à préciser que des préservatifs sont distribués gratuitement à l'infirmerie. _

_Toute l'équipe. »_

Et Théo laissa retomber sa tête dans un bruit sourd ( deux tables plus loin, Harry faisait de même ), tandis que certains de ses camarades le tapaient dans le dos ou sur l'épaule en signe de compassion.

« Et ben.. bonne chance mec. » soupira Blaise.

Merci...

_ Minute... cette photo a été prise ici hier soir. . . commença Theo.. hors, il fallait que cette personne soit proche de nous pour nous entendre en parler...

_ Tu penses que BlueMoon est un Serpentard ?

_ Mais ce n'est pas lui qui a écrit l'article. Nota Theodore. Par contre, c'est peut-être lui qui a vendu la mèche.

_ Bah, peu importe que ce soit lui, toute l'équipe était sur le coup. Donc ce BlueMoon est l'un des nôtres ?

_ C'est possible. »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent avant de rapporter leurs observations aux autres qui en vinrent aux mêmes conclusions.

« Une discussion s'impose. Intervint Flint. Réunion ce soir à 21 dans la Salle Commune. Présence obligatoire. »

.

.

.


	19. Chapter 19

**L'Actu Poudlard – 19**

.

.

.

_À la Une : Réunion secrète chez les Serpentards p.1_

_._

_Enquête : Repas interceptés par W&amp;W ? p.3_

.

_« Réunion d'Urgence chez nos amis Serpents :_

_Tout à commencé pendant le dîner d'hier. Certains Serpentards se sont fait la réflexion que notre mystérieux(/se) BlueMoon pourrait bien être un(e) Serpentard(e) ( __**Nan, sans blague?#BM **__) et nous avons donc du recourir à tous nos moyens pour nous faire une place parmi les VIP invités à cette entrevue. »_

_Colin Crevey _

_._

_''Ça a été difficile dans un premier temps, le son n'était pas terrible.'' Avoue 'Timothy'. C'est sûr qu'il a été assez difficile de nous débrouiller pour importer des micros dans la Salle Commune des Verts et Argents et, certes, ce n'était pas très légal, mais il faut bien avouer que c'était très Serpentard. Vous n'allez pas nous punir pour ce coup de maître, si ? _

_#Un rédacteur qui ne souhaite pas recevoir de retenues supplémentaires. » _

_._

_« Comme l'a dit l'Autre, ça a été un peu difficile de tout comprendre au début. En effet, même avec les talents en informatique de certains rédacteurs il a été difficile de faire fi des ondes magiques qui empêchaient tout fonctionnement des objets électroniques. Mais nous y sommes parvenu ! Et pourquoi nous sommes-nous embêtés à les faire fonctionner ? ( ce qui nous a d'ailleurs amputer de rédacteurs un petit moment puisqu'ils bossaient déjà sur ce projet depuis plusieurs semaines ) Et bien tout simplement parce que si les sorciers sont munis de sortilèges d'insonorisation qui empêche tout sortilèges d'espionnage, ils ne sont pas opératif contre notre matériel électronique Moldus (__** Et BAM ! Dans les dents ! #BM **__). C'est donc grâce à quelque chose de MOLDU que nous sommes parvenu à nous infiltrer, ou plutôt à espionner le sujet de la réunion. Et puis, figurez-vous que. . . cette histoire d'identité de BlueMoon les intrigue beaucoup. _

_Et bien que dire. . ? Peut-être bien qu'il/elle est à Serpentard. Qui sait ? »_

_._

_Résumé de l'entrevue à la page suivante. _

_._

_._

Marcus Flint laissa tomber sa tête dans ses bras. Ce journal allait le rendre cinglé. Comment avaient-ils pu ? Comment avaient-ils osé ?! Ils avaient infiltré une réunion top secrète ! Marcus était en colère. Certes ce journal était très intéressant quand on s'intéressait aux nouvelles qui secouaient l'école, mais n'auraient-ils pas pu plutôt écrire sur la Journée Portes-Ouvertes plutôt que ÇA !?

« Détrompes-toi Flint. Retentit une voix dans son dos. Nous bossons très sérieusement sur le Jour Maudit. »

Le Serpentard de Septième tourna la tête si vite qu'il crut entendre sa nuque craquer. Mais là où il avait entendu la voix une demi-seconde plus tôt, il n'y avait à présent plus personne, si ce n'est une silhouette sombre encapuchonnée et fuyante qui disparaissait à l'angle d'un couloir lointain.

Foutu ré - …. Minute !

Marcus leva à nouveau les yeux vers le couloir où avait disparu « l'encapé » et se redressa pour se précipiter dans ledit couloir. Et quand il l'eut passé. . . il se retrouva face à une quinzaine de personne encapuchonnées. Non... c'était pas possible. C'était un cauchemar. Des BlueMoon partout !

Flint inspira à de nombreuses reprises avant de décréter que le courage n'appartenait qu'à ces stupides lionceaux et qu'ils n'avaient qu'à le garder pour eux.

« AAAAAAAHHH ! »

.

.

.


	20. Chapter 20

_Bon Dieu ! J'étais pourtant certaine d'avoir mis en ligne ce texte-ci ! Il faut croire que non. Il est pourtant fini depuis plus d'un mois je crois. . . Bref._

_Tout d'abord, merci à tou(te)s ceux/celles qui suivent, je suis heureuse de savoir que certain(e)s aiment. _

_Ensuite,_

_**Réponses aux Reviews :**_

_/_

_**CarolineWho :**__ À mourir de rire, vraiment ? Tant mieux j'imagine x) / Concernant les secret de Dumby, je n'ai pas vraiment d'idées ou plutôt j'ai cafouilli d'idée donc si certains en ont, je suis preneuse. Et puis, bin, moi aussi je me demande ce que ça va donner cette journée P-O. J'ai quelques petites idées déjà, mais tout peut changer si vite. _

_/_

_**Julia13verseau :**__ Mon aamiiiiiee ! #Hum!Désolé. C'est clair qu'ils vont finir à l'asile à ce train là. Les rédacteurs sont plein de surprises. _

_/_

_Loursa : Salut ! Contente que tu te sois amusée, c'est un peu le but même si mon humour est parfois #souvent# merdique. _

_Voici la suite :_

_._

_**Note# : **__Bon okay, au début le nom de famille de Kiara ( ce n'est pas important mais ça peut prêter à confusion ) était Stickt ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il a été changé pour ''Mikazaki''. _

§

**L'Actu Poudlard – 20 **

.

.

.

_À la Une : Le Couple le plus célèbre de Poudlard est à nouveau d'actualité p.1_

_._

_Choc : Maya Stewart rend les armes : Sydney le désespère p.4_

_._

_Enquête : _ Journée PO - avancement de l'enquête p.5 _

__ La Cause CC gagne en fervents défenseurs p.6 _

.

.

Dylan soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il avisa l'édition du matin. Il avait eu peur un instant, d'être victime de l'événement ''tête d'affiche''. En effet, depuis que Sacha et Kiara se faisaient publiquement la guerre, personne n'était à l'abri de se retrouver en tête d'affiche de la GaZette de Poudlard. En général, les rédacteurs évitaient d'écrire sur d'autres rédacteurs de peur des retombées, mais depuis une semaine, presque tout le monde y passait, que ce soit un article de Kiara, de Sacha, ou des autres. Bon, BlueMoon, on pouvait comprendre. Elle ne pouvait après tout pas écrire directement un truc sur Sacha auquel cas on comprendrait immédiatement qu'il s'agit de BlueMoon - même si les rédacteurs pouvaient prendre des ''commandes''_, et ce ne serait plus amusant. Mais Sacha ? Sacha, c'était sa faute à lui, il avait provoqué Kiara en lui rappelant sa petite taille ( elle prenait vite la mouche quand on lui rappelait ce détail ) et Dylan bah... lui, on sait pas trop, il avait juste suivi le mouvement et depuis, tout le monde s'y était mis. Cette bataille de tête d'affiche avait beau être très stressant pour les journalistes, c'était avant tout très amusant pour les spectateurs et élèves qui se disaient qu'il y avait finalement un juste retour à l'envoyeur. BlueMoon, qui était tout de même décidée à se venger de Sacha, avait été sacrément plus _vache_ avec ce dernier dans ces articles. Elle lui avait notamment dédié une place lors de son article sur l'import de doudous dans les valises pour Poudlard. C'était le seul nom qu'elle avait cité dans l'article avec le sien ''Kiara à Serdaigle'' en disant que la jeune fille ( _elle de toute évidence, mais c'était top secret _) avait répondu à ses questions avec beaucoup de sincérité. BM avait même ajouté que le doudou de la jeune fille était équipé de plusieurs sortilèges de protection et d'auto-défense que la Serdaigle avait ajouté à sa rentrée en première année pour esquiver les attaques anonymes dans les couloirs._ ''Sait-on jamais''_ avait-elle dit. Pourtant, avec Sacha, elle n'avait pas hésité à dire que lorsque ce dernier s'endormait, roulé en boule en chien de fusil, il _mordillait_ souvent l'oreille gauche ( _la plus abîmée_ ) de son lapin et que ça lui donnait un air _mignon_. Sacha l'avait très mal pris. Il n'était pas_ ''mignon''_. . . Il était _**canon**_ nom d'un chien !

Sur une note plus joyeuse, la dégustation de coca cola aurait lieu le soir-même dans le Hall devant la Grande Salle. Ils avaient reçu l'accord du directeur – bien malgré lui d'ailleurs, celui-ci étant obligé d'accepter afin de ne pas voir l'un de ses secrets les plus _secrets_ dévoilé. Les deux adolescents étaient allés le voir sous leurs statuts de rédacteurs ( _BlueMoon &amp; Belgyen_ ) encapuchonnés dans une cape bleue nuit (_ pour Kiara_ ) et violette foncée ( _pour Belgyen_ ). Inutile de dire qu'ils n'avaient pas mis longtemps à convaincre le directeur. Bref, la dégustation ayant lieu dans le Grand Hall et l'article en plus du bouche à oreille et de la propagande vendue par les nés-moldus et les quelques rédacteurs acro' à la boisson gazeuse_, ils s'attendaient à la présence d'au moins trois quarts des élèves de l'école. Ils avaient même réussi à approcher les sang-purs de Serpentards – sous leurs capuches bien sûr. Ah ! En parlant de cette entrevue, Dylan avait fait l'erreur de décliner leur identité. Naturellement, plusieurs Serpentards – Flint le premier !_, avaient sauté sur la silhouette vêtue d'une cape bleue nuit afin de connaître sa réelle identité et, par la même, lui refaire le portrait. Heureusement, Kiara ayant son doudou avec elle, avait été protégée par un bouclier suffisamment puissant pour venir à bout des vicieux sortilèges et coups de poings qu'elle aurait pu recevoir. Dylan ricana en se souvenant du bond qu'avait fait la jeune fille pour esquiver le vase qu'un garçon de Septième année lui avait envoyé. Bien sûr, le garçon s'était fait crié dessus par la voix magiquement modifiée de BM _'' NON MAIS OH ! C'EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME ABRUTI !? P'TIT CON, VA. .. On t'a jamais appris à respecter tes kohaï ? Connard... ''_. On avait cherché à savoir ce que signifiait kohaï mais les Serpentards n'étant ni japonais, ni fan de manga (_ hormis certains qui s'étaient bien gardés afin de ne pas donner plus de raisons aux autres sang-purs de haïr BM, qu'ils avaient eux-même appris à apprécier. _) n'eurent pas la réponse. Bien sûr, suite à cette pseudo agression à coup d'objets volants, ils avaient du faire face à un discours enflammé des deux rédacteurs, louant les bien-fondés de cette _ô combien Merveilleuse boisson gazeuse_. Ils avaient évité – bien qu'ils l'aient dit à de nombreuses reprises dans leurs articles, que cette concoction était d'origine moldue pas besoin d'en parler vu le nombre de fois qu'ils leur avaient rabattu le caquet avec ! Naturellement, il y avait quelques réticents mais tous avaient leur fierté et ceux qui ne souhaitaient rien connaître du monde moldu s'étaient vu accordé un passage éclair dans le hall peu avant l'heure du dîner afin de_ prouver_, que le monde sorcier n'avait rien à envier au monde moldu.

_Grand bien leur en prit. _

.

.

Le soir-même, tous les journalistes étaient au taquet. Prêt à fondre leurs cibles. Kiara n'était pas enveloppée de sa cape bleue au nuit si propre à BlueMoon, mais profitait de la température ambiante de la salle et laissait les brises d'air frais faire voler doucement ses cheveux. Sur une note moins poétique Sacha et Santiag' suaient en faisant des aller-retours pour porter les bouteilles de soda, Mariane ayant décrété que ça leur ferait un bon exercice de musculation, avant de leur subtiliser leurs baguette. Chelsea, elle, prenait des photos de tout ce qui se passait alors que les élèves commençaient à arriver. Les autres journalistes étaient dispersés ça et là dans le hall, une quinzaine pour être exact – sans compter Colin et son petit-frère Denis. Équipés de leurs appareils photos dernier cri, Kiara et Dylan parcouraient la salle d'un regard vif, l'esprit envoûté par les bulles de la boisson gazeuse qu'ils pouvaient déjà entendre alors même que les bouteilles n'étaient pas ouvertes. Ils avaient un bon travail le Halle, d'habitude vide et désert si ce n'était quelques tableaux vivants accrochés au mur, était maintenant 'habité' par un looongue table recouverte d'une nappe blanche sur laquelle était entreposé trois ou quatre piles de coupes – les sorciers n'utilisent pas de gobelets en plastiques voyons, ça fait tâche !_, ainsi que plusieurs pack de coca, allant du coca cola simple, au pepsi max, coca zero, light, pepsi next, life etc... Autant dire, Kiara et Dylan n'avaient pas flanché devant les choix qui s'étendaient à eux – bien qu'ils connaissent parfaitement les différentes boissons. Des banderoles soutenant la Cause CC ou la CCC étaient affichées un peu partout dans le Hall bien que cela reste accordé. La quasi totalité des journalistes s'étaient à présent déployés derrière la table et certains étaient cachés dans la pièce afin d'avoir de meilleurs angles. Les apprentis-journalistes chuchotaient entre eux. Au bout de cinq minutes, certains quittèrent la protection que leur offrait la table en voyant les trois quart si ce n'est la totalité des élèves de Poudlard arriver. Bien sûr, la moitié étant nés-moldus connaissaient déjà la boisson et beaucoup l'appréciaient mais la raison principale de leur venue était d'être là en direct pour découvrir les réactions des Sang-Purs. _Ça allait être drôle_. Les Forces Spéciales de la GaZette, L'Actu Poudlard, s'écartèrent pour laisser approcher les adolescents tandis que Colin, Denis, Dylan, Kiara, Chelsea et Santiago restaient derrière la table en attendant que les chuchotement excités se calmer pour prendre la parole.

« Bien, commença Colin. Si vous êtes ici ce soir,

_ Oh j't'en prie, pas les longs discours à dormir debout ! Geignirent trois de ses journalistes les plus concernés par la Cause.

_ C'est pour, continua Colin, les ignorant et provoquant quelques ricanements, que nous puissions vous convaincre

_ Ou non ! Intervint Sacha, mesquin bien que lui-même soit un adepte du soda.

_ D'adhérer au Coca Cola. L'idée ne vient pas de moi

_ Certes non ! S'écrièrent Kiara et Dylan.

_ Mais bordel vous allez la fermer oui ?! » Râlèrent Colin et Denis, dont la patience n'était pas la principale caractéristique.

Les identiques sourires démoniaques les convainquirent que non, ils ne se la fermeraient pas et Colin passa une main sur son visage en soupirant lourdement.

_ Peu importe, Kiara, BlueMoon et Dylan ont lancé l'idée de fonder la CCC La Cause Coca-Cola afin de faire industrialiser le Coca dans le monde Sorcier. Mais comme les sorciers seront incapable de créer une boisson identique au coca et au pepsi sans l'accord des deux créateurs moldus, il faudra passer un contrat. Donc cette histoire débute ici.

_ En effet, enchaîna Kiara. Comme vous le savez, pour les Sang-Purs et descendants de Grandes Familles, les relations commencent sur les bancs de l'école. Pour cette Cause, c'est la même chose. Nous ne vous demanderons pas de rejoindre notre cause si vous n'aimez pas, mais si vous appréciez nous vous proposerons de nous donner un coup de main. Pour que cette Cause s'élève dans le monde sorcier il faut déjà créer un buzz ici, à l'école.

_ C'est pour cette raison, poursuivit Dylan.

_ Que nous avons lancé cette grande dégustation, continua Sacha avant de laisser de nouveau la parole à Dylan.

_ Pour que vous puissiez vous faire vous-même une idée sur la chose -

_ . . Sans vous intéresser aux origines de cette boisson.

Il y eut un silence solennel avant que McLaggen ne se fasse entendre :

« En parlant de l'_Autre_, où il est BlueMoon ? » fit-il sans noter le comportement étrange de Mikazaki depuis le début de la soirée.

En effet et certains l'avaient remarqué, Kiara la 'Minuscule Serdaigle' comme l'avait écrit Sacha dans l'un de ses articles – qui lui avait d'ailleurs valu plusieurs points de sutures_, se montrait particulièrement moqueuse depuis le début de la soirée, comme si sa timidité et sa réserve habituelle n'était qu'un masque digne des Serpentard. De même que Dylan le Poufsouffle, qui était lui aussi bien plus provocateur en cette étrange soirée. Peut-être était-ce simplement l'euphorie du moment ?

_ L'autre, comme tu dis – commença Sacha avant de grimacer de douleur, un pied masculin étant entré en contact avec son tibia désormais très sensible.

Le Gryffondor se retint de lancer un regard noir à Dylan parce que, de une, les gens trouveraient ça louche et, de deux, il savait qu'il fonderait devant la moue inoffensive du Poufsouffle.

_ Est allé(e) se positionner quelque part pour avoir un meilleur angle sur la dégustation afin de prendre de bonnes photographies pour les articles.

Colin avait bien réfléchi au choix des mots qu'il avait prononcé afin de pas donner accidentellement des indices sur l'identité de l'Enfant de la Lune. Certes, ce n'est pas comme si ce secret était quelque chose de sérieux mais c'était tellement drôle de voir tout Poudlard s'agiter devant ce 'secret'. Et ça incitait des élèves réticents à lire l'Actu Poudlard.

Les enseignants arrivèrent petit à petit, Rogue en bon dernier et apparemment réticent à avancer mais motivé par un Dumbledore légèrement pervers sur les bords.

Dylan esquissa un sourire mesquin c'était un nouveau secret à dévoiler. Hélas, ils risquaient de se faire tuer par Rogue dans la foulée – surtout s'ils le faisaient passer pour une pauvre victime effarouchée. Néanmoins. ._ ' ça vaut le coup '_ songea Dylan en observant distraitement le vieil homme se déplacer derrière un Rogue pâle comme la mort, un air de papy gâteau collé au visage. Le Poufsouffle en frissonna d'horreur et se pencha vers Kiara pour lui murmurer à l'oreille sa découverte sous regard curieux des élèves. Ils la virent hoqueter de surprise avant de frissonner de terreur et de risquer un regard vers le Directeur de l'École, puis de détourner immédiatement les yeux, l'air hagard. Le seul indice qu'elle laissa échapper aux élèves fut la pseudo conversation qu'elle eut avec le Poufsouffle alors qu'ils s'étaient interrompus pendant le discours enflammé de la Bleu et Bronze.

« On va s'faire tuer si on fait ça ! Chuchota ( bien que ça ne servait à rien dans le profond silence de la salle (hormis les enseignants qui discutaient dans le fond et ne faisaient pas attention à eux) tous les écoutant attentivement ) la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus en repositionnant frénétiquement une coupe en bronze qui avait roulé sur le bord de la table.

_ Mais si on ne le fait pas on va le regretter ! Rétorqua vivement Dylan, en posant une bouteille de Pepsi Next sur la table.

_ Toute l'équipe va s'en prendre plein la tête. Es-tu prêt à récurer des chaudrons jusqu'à la fin de ta vie pour ça ?

À ce stade, on comprit que ça impliquait la _Chauve-Souris-Des-Cachots-J'ai-Nommé-Severus-Rogue_.

_ Oh aller, si on ne le fait pas on va devoir accueillir des Parents ici ! Tu imagines ? Bon, pas que ça nous concerne mais ça va être le bordel ! Intervint Sacha. De quoi vous parlez au fait ?

Une goutte de sueur perla sur le crâne de la majorité des élèves.

_ De plus, pour une fois il passera pour la victime et non un tortionnaire. J'vois pas de quoi il pourrait se plaindre. Reprit Dylan en tendant la bouteille de coca life à Santiag.

_ Oh je sais pas, peut-être... fit ironiquement la Bluehead.. qu'il se satisfait parfaitement de son rôle d'épouvantard. Merde. Rajouta-t-elle précipitamment en voyant le regard acéré de Rogue.

Il n'avait pas pu l'entendre, pas à cette distance ?

Colin ajouta son grain de sel.

_ De quoi vous parlez tous les deux ?

Dylan et Kiara échangèrent un regard entendu et légèrement craintif alors que cette suspendait son geste ( qui était celui d'ouvrir la bouteille de pepsi ), puis la jeune fille se mit sur la pointe des pieds et chuchota frénétiquement à l'oreille du ''directeur'' du journal. Ce dernier blêmit et secoua la tête ( ou la hocha peut-être ? ) à plusieurs reprises avant de jeter un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce avant de s'éclaircir la gorge, le teint plus pâle que jamais :

« Réunion d'Urgence ce soir à 22h00. Aucun retard ni absence ne sera accepté. »

Sur ce, tous les journalistes se redressèrent et se tinrent droit les Réunions d'Urgence et/ou de Crise étaient rares. Était-ce_ vraiment _mauvais ? Dylan et Kiara échangèrent une grimace avant que la jeune fille n'affiche un sourire figé :

« Bien ! ( la moitié des élèves sursautèrent ) maintenant, qui veut-être le premier à ouvrir la Dégustation ? »

Tous ceux connaissant la boisson se reculèrent, décidant de laisser les Sang-Purs en avant. Bizarrement, aucun ne paraissait rassuré et aucun ne s'approcha pour goûter. La Serdaigle poussa un soupir excédé :

« Allons, ça ne va pas vous tuer quoi ! »

Personne ne bougea. Puis finalement, un élève de Sixième année, vêtu de son uniforme vert et Argent ainsi que du blason et de la Cravate aux couleurs de sa maison se détacha des des autres élèves et approcha lentement de la table d'une démarche féline et gracieuse. Des cheveux bruns ébouriffés, des yeux marrons sombres électrisants dénudés d'émotions, des lèvres roses figées dans un masque impassible, taille moyenne, corps fin et élancé, Kiara le reconnut facilement pour l'avoir plusieurs fois pris en photo pour ses articles choc. Théodore Nott, riche Sang-Pur appartenant à la Noble Maison de Serpentard et actuel petit-ami du grand Harry Potter, pourfendeur de Voldemort. Le jeune homme s'arrêta devant Kiara, la table les séparant néanmoins et croisa les bras. La Serdaigle resta un instant figé avant de faire un geste vers Dylan qui lui tendit une bouteille.

« _Pepsi Next _: léger et fruité, pratiquement sans calories. Pourquoi vas-tu l'aimer plus que les autres cola et pepsi présents sur cette table ? Parce que cette boisson est de 200 à 300 fois plus sucré que le sucre ordinaire puisqu'elle contient du Stévia et tu adores le sucre. Pourtant, le Pepsi Next a beau être plus sucré il ne contient aucune calorie. Bon point, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ses collègues – sans compter Dylan_, la dévisagèrent étrangement.

_ Attends, tu es tellement accro que tu t'amuses à lire les petites écritures sur l'emballage ? S'écria Sacha.

_ Du tout, la défendit Dylan. On est juste tellement accro qu'on a appris à différencier les goûts et qu'on a fait quelques recherches pour compléter tout ça.

_ Merci l'ami, le remercia Kiara. Sinon je pense que tu aimeras le pepsi. Le coca cola pourrait te plaire mais il contient énormément de calories et peut lasser au bout d'un moment.

Theo hocha la tête, n'ayant pas tout compris mais ayant néanmoins enregistré les informations distribuées à la cantonade par la jeune fille alors qu'elle ouvrait la première bouteille dans un ''pschhiit'' qui résonna presque dans le silence solennel du Grand Hall. Lentement, et dans le profond silence des élèves, la jeune femme déversa doucement le liquide gazeux dans un verre. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle eut rempli de moitié la coupe. Déposant délicatement la bouteille qu'elle délaissa un instant, elle posa son index et son majeur sur le pied de la coupe et la poussa avec une lenteur frustrante vers le Serpentard. L'Héritier Nott la dévisagea un instant en silence avant de s'intéresser à la coupe qu'il prit délicatement entre ses longs doigts fins. Il examina pendant quelques secondes les bulles remonter à la surface et exploser avant de porter la coupe à ses lèvres et d'avaler une première gorgée, laissant le liquide gazeux rouler sur la langue et explorer ses papilles. Il ferma les yeux, avalant sans difficulté la boisson gazeuse tandis que ses camarades Sang-Purs se resserraient entre eux, profondément anxieux quant au sort de Théodore Nott. Harry Potter, un peu plus loin, adossé contre une colonne ionique, sourit doucement. Non seulement le comportement peureux des sang-purs – toute maisons confondues_, l'amusaient et le touchait un peu dans le sens _mignon_, mais il était aussi vrai que Theo adorait le sucre. En effet, étant un être doté d'une intelligence et d'une curiosité supérieures à la moyenne, le jeune homme pouvait passer des heures devant un devoir ou un livre. Et la où la majorité des personnes décrochaient, Theo, lui, restait fièrement campé sur ses positions. Ainsi, pour ne pas tomber en rade, le jeune homme faisait des provisions de sucre pour éviter à son cerveau de surchauffer. C'était Harry qui lui avait conseillé de fonctionner ainsi lorsque le Serpentard s'était plaint de migraine tout en se frottant les yeux après avoir passé quatre heure sur un essai de Potions. Depuis, Theo se fournissait en caramels chez Zonco ou – plus rarement pour cause de méfiance_, chez les jumeaux Weasley. Le Serpentard écarta lentement la coupe de ses lèvres humides et un fin sourire – microscopique, les étira.

« Je pense que tu viens de gagner un adhérant à ta Cause. »

Le Sourire de Kiara aurait pu rivaliser avec celui de Dylan lorsqu'il gagnait aux jeux vidéos contre son grand-frère tant il était lumineux.

Passer un instant de flottement, les chuchotements emplirent la salle et, tandis que Théodore Nott se retirait du troupeau pour rejoindre son Gryffondor, les élèves – tout sang et maison confondus_, se pressèrent contre la table pour être servis et conseillés.

Ce fut une bonne soirée en somme il y eut une bonne crise de rire face à certaines réactions et l'ambiance était bonne.

**X**

.

**X**


	21. Chapter 21

_**V**__oici un texte écrit en parallèle de mon recueil [Gage] – le n°42 ( idée lancée par Pandadoudoucornu ) Je sais que dans celui-ci Harry est en Cinquième année Puisque les jumeaux sont là alors que dans l'Actu Poudlard, c'est en 6ème année, bah désolé. Bref, de toute façon, les deux sont des semi-UA donc au pire : on s'en fout ? _

_**CarolineWho **__**:**__ Hey ! Contente que tu aimes. c'est assez dur de trouver des secrets pour Dumbledore mais je pars du principe que c'est un pervers/pédophile donc... d'ailleurs dans ce chapitre ça va plus loin mais là c'était juste une réponse à un défis que j'ai lancé dans un autre recueil :) _

_**Julia13Verseau :**__ Salut, tu as aimé ? Tant mieux, voici la suite._

_**Loursa :**__ ciaossu, je vois que tu as pris le temps de laisser une trace de ton avis, merci. Heureuse de voir que ça a réussi à te faire. je ne pense pas que ce soit la même chose pour celui-ci, il va plus te laisser des frissons mais bon, tu peux le sauter si tu as peur d'être traumatisé à vie. _

.

§

**L'Actu Poudlard – 21**

.

§

.

«_**À LA UNE **__**CHOC : LE DIRECTEUR BROSSE SON EMPLOYÉE ! **_

_Oui vous avez bien lu messieurs, dames : Notre très cher et estimé directeur emploie son temps libre à caresser la co-directrice de Poudalrd. Voyez-vous même la photo ci-jointe. On ne peut nier les faits. Le directeur lui-même a été entendu par l'une de nos sources, de changer pour sa forme animagus afin qu'il puisse se faire.. plaisir. Il a ainsi, pendant près d'une heure, brosser le pelage de notre enseignante de métamorphose qui ne cessait de ronronner. Personnellement, ça me fiche la chair de poule. C'est une nouvelle qui nous a tous profondément choqué. Bon, entre nous, nous savions déjà que ce cher directeur n'éprouvait aucun remords à commettre des actions malsaines, mettant en scène de pauvres et innocents petits étudiants, mais nous ne pensions pas qu'il irait jusqu'à forcer un employé ! L'une de ses plus proches amies ! Parce qu'il faut bien que vous le sachiez, le directeur et le professeur de métamorphose sont amis depuis de très nombreuses années, bien avant votre naissance même. _

_''C'est une véritable honte !'' nous confie l'un des rédacteurs._

_'' Comment peut-il faire une telle chose ? Je ne le pensais pas.. ainsi.'' commente l'une de nos source. _

_D'autres au contraire, en avaient déjà une très bonne idée. _

_'' J'ai toujours su que derrière ce masque de gentil grand-père se cachait un pervers. Il fallait s'y attendre.'' remarque un autre informateur. _

_Et bien, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que le directeur ne s'est pas fait uniquement des amis ici et que son masque se fissure peu à peu. Allons, peut-être ainsi oubliera-t-il cette ridicule idée de Portes Ouvertes ? Vous n'aviez tout de même pas oublié !? Comment avez-vous pu ? Avez-vous donc oublié que nous, fidèles rédacteurs, mettons tout en œuvre pour empêcher cela en divulguant tous les terribles secrets de notre directeur ? Heureusement que certains lecteurs s'en souviennent et nous aident du mieux qu'ils peuvent, eux. Quand on voit que le directeur s'en prend même à la co-directrice, il n'est pas étonnant de le voir traquer notre professeur de Potions, pourtant réputé pour sa froideur._

_[...]_

_Pour toute réclamation, allez voir ailleurs. On n'est pas un bureau de plainte. De plus, nous tenons à dire que nos sources sont garanties anonymes, donc pas la peine de nous menacer. _

_BlueMoon, Belgyen &amp; Sacha. »_

_._

Kiara regarda son journal avec indécision. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de l'ai béat qu'avait affiché Colin en les appelant pour une réunion d'Urgence la nuit d'avant. Elle savait que Potter &amp; les Weasley Twins étaient concernés. Depuis peu, Potter semblait passer davantage de temps avec les jumeaux quand il n'était pas avec Theodore Nott mais – et bien que les rédacteurs redoutent une énième dispute au sein du Trio d'Or_, personne ne s'était lancé sur les traces d'un quelconque secret du Survivant par manque de temps. Ils étaient bien plus intrigués par les secrets du directeur ! Savoir qu'il avait convaincu la directrice de se transformer pour pouvoir brosser son pelage avec un tel sourire pervers, c'était... effroyable.

C'était comme ça que les rédacteurs voyaient la chose en tout cas. Elle contempla d'un regard presque vide la photo où l'on voyait Albus Dumbledore essayer de tripoter un Severus Rogue au regard froid, durant la dégustation pour la CCC et une autre où l'on voyait le directeur utiliser une brosse contre le chat qu'était Minerva McGongall.

« .Dieu. Dit-elle lentement. Pourquoi a-t-on écrit un truc pareil ? »

La jeune fille frissonna. ' Je sens que je vais être traumatisée pour les semaines à venir. '

« RÉUNION D'URGENCE ! Hurla Santiag' en ouvrant brusquement la porte de la salle sur demande. LE DIRECTEUR A UN PASS V.I.P DANS LE QUARTIER MOLDU POUR UN CLUB SM ! »

Kiara laissa retomber sa tête contre la table. Fallait-il vraiment en arriver là pour empêcher le directeur de faire sa stupide journée Portes Ouvertes ?!

« Que Merlin nous vienne en aide. Supplia-t-elle en se levant de sa chaise pour prendre un dossier et rejoindre la table ovale qui servait lors des réunions du club du journal. Cette histoire n'est pas finie, je le sens.. »

.

.

**Posté le 28.12.2015**


	22. Chapter 22 HS

_**Note du Jour :**__ Hello-Bonjour-à-tous- ! Voilà, j'avais oublié – puisque ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas écris sur mon Xover HP mais du coup, j'avais pensé écrire depuis un moment déjà un Hors-Série sur l'AP ( L'Actu Poudlard ) pour une scène qui se produit dans mon Crossover. Donc le voilà. _

**Réponses aux reviews :**

.

_**CarolineWho :**__ Hi ! Tu as raison, je les plains tous les deux, les principales victimes de ce gros dégueulasse ! hum ! Ouais, faudra que j'approndisse cette histoire de pass pour club SM. Hé hé hé ... c'est un peu le but. Moi-même j'ai des images assez glauques qui flottent dans mon pauvre esprit torturé ! _

_._

_**Julia13verseau :**__ ça a l'air de t'avoir plu :) _

_._

_**Crystal Blue :**__ Wahou un tel engouement ! Et bien, comme tu peux le constater, je ne poste pas toutes les semaines et je n'ai pas de rythme particulier. Comme c'est un recueil, il ne figure pas parmi mes priorités mais dès que j'ai une idée, je la note et la réécris un peu mieux puis la poste le plus tôt possible ( ça fait quand même trois jours que j'ai fini d'écrire ce hors-série ). _

.

.

_**Pairing : Allen x MOC**_

_**T4**_

**L'Actu Poudlard – 22 **

**#Hors-Série**

.

§

.

Kiara déambulait dans les couloirs du château. Poudlard... elle s'ennuyait en ce moment. Y avait rien qui l'intéressait. Rien ne se produisait. Depuis cette histoire de vestiaires entre Marcus Flint et Olivier Dubois, il n'y avait plus rien eu. À croire que les couples se cachaient ! Et elle, elle s'ennuyait profondément.

« MERDE À LA FIN ! Arrêtez d'vous cacher ! » vociféra la jeune fille en arpentant les couloirs.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement en entendant un bruit sourd suivi d'un cri. Se passait-il quelque chose ? Devait-elle aller jeter un coup d'œil ? Peut-être y ferait-elle des découvertes intéressantes ? La jeune Serdaigle se précipita aux balconnets du premier étage pour regarder frénétiquement les jardins qui lui faisaient face. Elle devait l'admettre, les rosiers de Poudlard étaient magnifique, délicats et merveilleux. Il y en avait de plusieurs sortes et – bref ! Ce n'était pas le sujet premier. Après avoir passé le secteur du rez-de-chaussée au peigne fin, la bluehead étira un sourire carnassier.

' Cible, confirmée. ' songea-t-elle en attrapant d'un geste sûr son appareil photo.

Après avoir planté son regard acéré dans l'objectif, elle mitrailla la scène de photographies tout en ajustant parfois le zoom. Et ses modèles étaient vraiment géniaux parce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas encore relevés. Kiara osa même se jeter mentalement des fleurs pour avoir trouvé un sortilège qui ôtait le bruit du flash. Parfois elle était géniale ! Un vrai génie !

Contente de son nouveau scoop, la jeune fille resta quelques instants à admirer le plus-que-probablement-futur-couple avant de sautiller joyeusement dans les couloirs. Ceux qui la croisèrent – et bien que ne connaissant pas son pseudonyme de plume_, frissonnèrent violemment.

.

**Le lendemain **

.

«**À la Une :** **Chute de corps à Poudlard !** »

.

Dylan adressa un regard incrédule à Kiara. C'était quoi ce titre pourri ?

« _Vous l'aurez bien sûr deviner en regardant la photographie ci-dessus, Cupidon fait des ravages en ce début de journée. Enfin, qui suis-je pour lui tirer les oreilles ? Il m'a bien aidé sur ce coup, moi qui m'ennuyais comme un rat ( c'est une expression moldue les gars, n'allez pas nous faire un AVC ). Je parcourais les couloirs de Poudlard à la recherche d'une occupations puisque les couples se font de plus en plus discrets. Vous allez me dire ''mais, tu as changé de rubriques !'' et bien oui ! Mais certains d'entre vous êtes venus vous plaindre que Chelsea et Sacha étaient pires que moi, du coup, on m'a obligé à faire de la garde alternée. Les deux zigotos qui vous donnent des cauchemars sont sur la rubriques événements en ce moment et moi sur la rubrique choc. Et inversement la semaine prochaine. Bref, pour en revenir à cet article, je suis tombé(e) sur eux en entendant un cri et suis venu(e) voir aussitôt pour tomber sur.. ça ! Ils étaient déjà comme ça quand je suis arrivé(e) et l'étaient encore lorsque je suis reparti(e)_. _Apparemment, dans une perte d'équilibre, Tobias Mist (_ _**NdA :**__ Bon, je ne suis pas sûr de lui avoir donné un nom de famille dans mon crossover ) aurait trébuché sur Allen Walker, l'un des nouveaux transferts de Gryffondor et les deux se seraient retrouvés dans une situation pour le moins.. compromettante. Allez, dîtes-moi tout. Ne sont-ils pas adorables ? _

_#BlueMoon, _

_journaliste de génie. »_

Sur la photographie, on voyait en effet, Tobias, un élève en seconde année à Serdaigle, assis à califourchon sur Allen, les deux rougissant fortement. À la table de Serpentard, les deux surnommés laissèrent tomber leur tête sur la surface lisse sous les sourires goguenards de leurs compagnons.

_._

_._

_._

_Voilà, ceci était un petit HS pour mon crossover HP/D.g-m._

_Bon, okay mon Xover est en pause, mais pas en arrêt ! _


End file.
